Obietnica
by GabrielKane
Summary: Opowiadanie stworzone przez członka All in One - Wspólnoty Twórców i Fanów.


Mass Effect – "Za wszelką cenę: Obietnica"

Rozdział 1 "Trupów, nigdy więcej"

Dzień zaczął się od potężnego kaca, który jak zawsze sprawił, że wszystko dookoła nabrało nowych właściwości. Prześcieradło z przyjemnie aksamitnego stało się obrzydliwie śliskie, światło wpadające przez okno nagle okazało się reflektorem wycelowanym prosto w jego twarz. Szum wentylatora nad łóżkiem przypominał teraz ryk silników przystawionych do ucha, nawet gorzki, poranny posmak, który przykleił się do języka i podniebienia, wywoływał falę mdłości.

Mark przesunął się, spadł z łóżka, łoskot powywracanych butelek wywołał u niego silny ból głowy.

- Khu...Khur...Khurrrrrwaaaaaa – spróbował się podnieść, usiadł półprzytomny na łóżku. Zauważył, że jego ręce drżą lekko, kilka delikatnych skurczy przypomniało o tym, że od kilkunastu godzin jest czysty. Spojrzał na stolik nocny, nachylił się ostrożnie, wciągnął odrobinę czerwonego proszku. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy narkotyk dodał mu trochę sił, zagłuszył porannego kaca. Potrząsnął głową, jakby z chciał zrzucić z siebie resztkę senności i udał się chwiejnym krokiem do łazienki. Ku jego niezadowoleniu, w lustrze ujrzał tę samą twarz, która zawitała tutaj trzy dni temu. Jedynie fioletowe oczy były mętne i przygaszone, a broda razem z włosami coraz dłuższe. Po raz kolejny wyszeptał to słowo, które przyszło mu na myśl w tej samej łazience parę dni temu.

_Zardzewiały. _

Tak właśnie myślał o sobie Cabro, wracając pamięcią do wydarzeń z ostatniego tygodnia. Zebrał w ciągu nich więcej sińców i zadrapań niż przez całe szkolenie do SFORy. A wszystko przez tak prozaiczną rzecz jak starzenie się.

Przeciągnął paznokciami po skórze na policzku, jakby spodziewał się, że ujrzy pod nią brunatną rdzę pożerającą jego mięśnie.

Mimo tego, że zdołał uratować część kolonistów, nadal dręczyło go poczucie winy. Za dnia przygaszone i słabe wracało nocami w postaci koszmarów. Zawsze zaczynało się od zakrwawionej, brudnej twarzy Elli a kończyło na martwej dziewczynce z dziurą w głowie.

Oparł się o zlew czując zawroty głowy, cisnął ze złością maszynką do golenia. Chciało mu się rzygać.

Ochlapał tylko kilka razy twarz wodą i ruszył do jedynego miejsca, gdzie mógł zapomnieć o wszystkim. Do baru.

Po drodze wstąpił do kwater uchodźców i ocalałych. Mimo że wielu oficerów Przymierza wciąż pamiętało kim był, to jednak nie zdołał załatwić kolonistom z Granicy lepszych mieszkań. Jedyne, co mógł zdziałać, to zapewnić, by dostawali prowiant oraz najpotrzebniejsze towary nieco lepszej jakości niż reszta. A i tak było tego zbyt mało, by starczyło dla wszystkich.

W milczeniu minął pierwszą część obozu, składającego się głównie z wielkich kontenerów transportowych, które teraz służyły za mieszkania. Ci, którzy zwrócili się przeciw niemu i zrzucili na niego winę za śmierć połowy kolonii odwracali głowy udając zajętych, unikali jego stalowego spojrzenia. Jedynie Poiret miał czelność spojrzeć na niego z głupią, bezczelną miną. Cabro zwalczył przemożną chęć zrobienia z twarzy Belga karmy dla bezzębnych vorchów.

- Mark! - wypatrzył wśród tłumu twarz Lily, przywołał na twarz parodię uśmiechu, z trudem zmuszając mięśnie na twarzy do pracy. Jedynie ona, wraz z kilkoma innymi kolonistami i Siergiejem, próbowała bronić starego SFOR-owca.

- Hej, Lily. - Przetarł szybko oczy, starając się ukryć ślady zmęczenia. Na próżno.

- Kiepsko wyglądasz – stwierdziła szczerze – Nie odzywałeś się przez te trzy dni. – Dodała z wyrzutem. Cabro zmienił typ uśmiechu na przepraszający.

- Tak, wiem. Odkąd umieścili mnie w tej kwaterze dla „mundurowców"* prawie stamtąd nie wychodzę. – Skłamał, ukradkiem sprawdzając czy nie cuchnie alkoholem. Na szczęście poranna toaleta oraz system wymiany powietrza w apartamencie zrobiły swoje.

- Dalej nie chcesz się do mnie wprowadzić? Jest znacznie lepiej niż tutaj – zatoczył ręką niewielki krąg.

- Nie. Naprawdę. Nie, żebym nie chciała – zarumieniła się lekko, zielone oczy błysnęły dziwnie – ale wolę zostać z ludźmi, których znam. Julia ma wśród tych ludzi przyjaciół, ja również. Rozumiesz... - zakończyła, niepewna co powiedzieć.

- Jak wolisz – westchnął Mark, starając się nie okazywać rozczarowania – Nie gniewam się! - wyparował szybko, widząc jej minę. Nie wyglądała na przekonaną. - Jak tam Julia? - spróbował niezgrabnie zmienić temat. Żałował, że na szkoleniu nigdy nie uczyli ich umiejętności prowadzenia rozmowy.

- W porządku – kąciki jej ust drgnęły lekko, jakby miała się uśmiechnąć. Czekała na pytanie.

- Mogę ją zobaczyć?

- Jasne! - rozpromieniła się. Intuicyjnym, niekontrolowanym ruchem sięgnęła ku jego dłoni, ścisnęła lekko i pociągnęła za sobą, ku tłumowi rozbawionych dzieciaków. Salariańskich, turiańskich, ludzkich. Stary żołnierz zamarł zaskoczony, nie zdążył cofnąć ręki. Nie chciał.

Cabro, czując ciepło jej ciała, zrobił się dziwnie spokojny.

Od ostatniego razu, kiedy był na Cytadeli, stacja stała się jeszcze piękniejsza, z jeszcze bardziej przegniłymi fundamentami, które tak bardzo chciała ukryć.

Velo rozejrzał się dookoła, z ciekawością oglądając jedno z tych miejsc, które niegdyś było ową podstawą dla politycznego centrum galaktyki. Teraz w powietrzu unosił się zapach zgnilizny, brudu oraz uryny. Dawniej piękne centra handlowe teraz stanowiły miejsce dla ubogich i bezdomnych, którzy nie znaleźli szczęścia na pięknej, pełnej okazji stacji.

_Ciemna strona Cytadeli, symbol hipokryzji,_ pomyślał Velo, uśmiechając się głupkowato do wszystkich dookoła. Salarianie, turianie, ludzie, vorche – niezależnie od rasy, wszyscy zgodnie odwracali wzrok od drella, udającego zabłąkanego kretyna. Zaskakujące, jak wielu nienawidzi idiotów, potrafiąc jednocześnie wytrzymać z samym sobą. Ajos wyszczerzył wąskie, równe zęby jeszcze szerzej, zadowolony z efektu. Nikt nigdy nie pamięta głupków, tacy szybko nikną w mrocznej alejce z nożem w plecach albo dziurą w głowie, a nikt nie chce mieć do czynienia z przyszłym nieboszczykiem.

Przeszedł środkiem ulicy, starannie omijając kałuże i plamy podejrzanego pochodzenia. Nie uszło jego uwadze to, że w ciemnych uliczkach walały się rozkładające ciała, oblegane przez nienasycone robactwo.

- Nawet Opiekunowie opuścili to miejsce – mruknął do siebie, nawet nie starając się kryć obrzydzenia. Tym bardziej cieszył się, że zostawił Ral z kolonistami, w tymczasowym doku. Nie wybaczłby sobie, gdyby coś jej się stało. Przyszedł tutaj, między innymi, dla niej. Musiał zdobyć kredyty na wynajęcie jakiegoś mieszkania albo chociaż pokoju w hotelu. Uznał, że nadeszła pora, by jego dłużnicy spłacili swoje zaległości.

Stanął przed zrujnowaną ruderą, będącą niegdyś, jeśli wierzyć szyldowi, barem sushi. Wszedł do środka, wyciągnął pistolet i wycelował w najbliższego turianina, nim ktokolwiek zdążył coś zrobić.

- Kylo Nemar – warknął. Przerażony obcy wskazał palcem na drzwi po lewej stronie, pokryte plamami krwi. Ajos skinął głową, ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Wparował do środka, uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.

- Czołem, Kylo! - Przywitał się wesoło, jakby witał kumpla za dawnych lat. Człowiek wybałuszył oczy, skóra na policzkach poszarzała gwałtownie. Próbował rzucić się przez rozbite okno, uciec, ale drell chwycił go za kark i przystawił lufę do skroni.

- Myślałeś, że nie żyję, co? - Wycedził, z każdym słowem przyciskając broń coraz mocniej do głowy dłużnika.

- Nie-e – wyjąkał ubrudzony, zarośnięty mężczyzna – Ja chciałem cię znaleźć! Zapłacić! - Spojrzał błagalnie na Ajosa. Ten parsknął śmiechem, szczerze rozbawiony.

- Och, tak! Z pewnością. No to płać teraz, nieboraku. Potrzebuję kasy. Całe osiem kawałków.

- Kiedy ja nie mam – zakwilił Nemar, próbując się wyrwać z uścisku. Niczym świnia, która zdała sobie sprawę, że idzie na rzeź. Złotooki łotr uspokoił go niedbałym uderzeniem w czoło. Przez chwilę namyślał się, oceniał ile czasu zajmie mu wyśledzenie pozostałych osobników, którzy wiszą mu kasę.

- Osiem godzin. Tutaj. I nie próbuj uciekać, wiesz, że cię wyśledzę – warknął.

Kiedy człowiek otworzył oczy, drella już nie było. Nie zauważył lokalizatora przyczepionego do skrawka postrzępionej bluzy.

Spotkanie z Lily otrzeźwiło go, wyrwało ze smętnego koła rozmyślań i wspomnień, pozwoliło myślom płynąć w innymi kierunku niż twarze tych, którzy zginęli z jego winy.

Na przykład teraz jego umysł namiętnie obcował z pragnieniem zjedzenia steka i wypicia szkockiej. Skierował się w stronę ulubionego baru, gdzie usiadł na swoim ulubionym siedzeniu przy tej ciemniejszej części lady. Barmanka asari nawet nie pytała co podać.

- Czołem, Mark. – Postawiła mu przed nosem butelkę szkockiej oraz szklankę, tuż obok podrzuciła pudełko papierosów „Stargate" wraz ze staroświecką zapalniczką. Cabro zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia, lecz od udanej kradzieży powstrzymała go biotyka barmanki. Oraz grzywna w wysokości pięciuset kredytów, co przy emeryturze wynoszącej ledwie cztery razy tyle, mocno uszczupliło konto Marka.

- Hej, Ves. Daj mi jeden z tych waszych specjałów. – Zerknął na menu wiszące na ścianie. - „Stek po volusjańsku"?  
- Się robi!  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się zadowolony, zapalił papierosa i łyknął zdrowo z gwinta, krzywiąc się niczym niemowlę. Kilka lat abstynencji sprawiło, że ciężko mu było przywyknąć z powrotem do alkoholu.  
Zrobiłby jednak wszystko, byle pozbyć się poczucia winy i koszmarów.  
Wszystko.

Następny łyk, już ze szklanki, przypomniał mu dobitnie dlaczego zaczął pić, palić oraz ćpać. Po raz kolejny myśl o tym, że zamiast szukać odkupienia próbuje zapomnieć zaćmiła wszystkie dobre.  
A tych było niewiele.

Łyknął raz jeszcze.

- Londyn. Tam się urodziłem – stwierdził cicho Cabro, ślęcząc przy trzeciej już butelce whisky i spoglądając na wiadomości prezentowane przez niejaką Dianę Allers. Reporterka wyglądała jak tłusty chomik. Zawiesił smętnie głowę, wpatrzył się w dno szklanki, gdzie znajdował się brunatny płyn.

- Czemu więc nie polecisz walczyć? - spytała barmanka asari, mierząc go wzrokiem. Mark prychnął, roześmiał się gorzkim, pijackim śmiechem.

- "Niezdolny do służby" – zacytował najważniejszy fragment z deklaracji, jaką otrzymał od Przymierza. Może miał tylko takie wrażenie, ale zdawało mu się, że wraz z tym zdaniem zniknęła cała jego wola walki. Nic go nie obchodziła Ziemia ani Londyn. Niech Przymierze radzi sobie bez jego pomocy.

Pociągnął zdrowo ze szklanicy, mając nadzieję, że tym razem chociaż część smutków utonie w odmętach alkoholu.

Ral, jak zawsze kiedy nie miała Ajosa obok siebie, martwiła się. Choć drell potrafił poradzić sobie w trudnych, niebezpiecznych sytuacjach, to jednak quarianka zawsze wolała mieć go na oku. Był nieprzewidywalny, często balansował na granicy odwagi i głupoty, próbując popisywać się przed przeciwnikiem swoimi zdolnościami. A tylko ona potrafiła zapanować nad jego głupimi wybrykami, przy niej był ostrożniejszy. Nigdy nie zrobił niczego, co naraziłoby ją na niebezpieczeństwo.

- Och, gdzie on jest? - warknęła sama do siebie, w złości rzucając pudełkami po skromnych posiłkach. Batarianin siedzący niedaleko spojrzał na nią dziwnie, ale widok strzelby wiszącej na jej plecach powstrzymał go od komentarzy. Zatrzymała się, rozejrzała po rozgardiaszu, jaki panował dookoła. Doskonale wiedziała, gdzie i w jakim celu Velo poszedł. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że zaśmiecony, zagracony oraz śmierdzący obóz uchodźców był ostatnim miejscem na Cytadeli, gdzie mogli zbadać w spokoju swoje znalezisko. Na dodatek dookoła pałętało się pełno szubrawców, zaś wyładowane sprzętem po brzegi schowki oraz kieszenie quarianek zawsze stanowiły podstawowy cel każdego złodzieja.

Elen sama zaczęła od okradania właśnie quarian podczas pielgrzymek. Kobiety zawsze miały więcej sprzętu i cennych przedmiotów od mężczyzn, którzy nie potrafili dobrze poskładać koców, by te tworzyły schowki albo kieszenie.

Schowała się w kontenerze, w którym od trzech dni nocowała razem z Velo, często marznąc. Rasy spoza Przymierza, jak quarianie, drelle albo batarianie, byli traktowani wyraźnie gorzej od ludzi, turian czy asari. Przeliczyła wszystkie kosztowności, jakie uratowała po rozbiciu się ich statku na Granicy. Większość już wydali na dodatkowe racje żywnościowe albo wodę. Mimo pomocy tego człowieka, Marka Cabro, dalej otrzymywali skąpe racje żywnościowe.

- Za mało – Stwierdziła rozczarowana, chyba już setny raz. Usiadła na kilku kartonach, które służyły na łóżka i oparła głowę o nieprzyjemnie zimną ściankę. - Velo, wróć – szepnęła, czując zmęczenie i głód.

Rozejrzał się. Miał wielką ochotę wrócić do Ral, przytulić się i odpocząć. Musiał jednak sterczeć tutaj, czekając na ostatniego człowieka, który wisi mu forsę. Westchnął lekko, z zadowoleniem obserwował rząd cyferek na omni-kluczu zdradzający jego obecny stan konta. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Kylo, oddali kasę od razu. Dwóch z nich nawet próbowało walczyć, ale szybka kulka w łeb dość szybko kończyła każdy spór.

Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i niemal zakrztusił się odorem. Od ośmiu godzin wdychał zapachy, których nie spodziewał się spotkać nawet w krogańskim wychodku. Tym bardziej chciał opuścić te najniższe, zapomniane okręgi Cytadeli, wyjść wreszcie z zepsutych fundamentów. Przy tym, co ujrzał tutaj, jego kwatera w tymczasowym porcie wydawała się królewskim pałacem.

Urządzenie, które znalazł, wymagało jednak znacznie więcej prywatności, którą podarować mogły jedynie co lepsze hotele. I musiał się jakoś skontaktować ze swoją znajomą panią naukowiec, co było niemożliwe w obozie uchodźców.

Koniec końców, potrzebował pieniędzy oraz przestrzeni dla siebie. Dwóch rzeczy, których zawsze mu brakowało.

- No wreszcie – mruknął, widząc człowieka, któremu jeszcze kilka godzin temu przykładał pistolet do głowy. Wystarczyła sekunda, by stwierdzić, że coś jest nie tak. Nemar szedł zbyt pewny siebie, jego kroki były szybkie i energiczne, kiedy mijał kałuże na brudnej ulicy. Prawa strona jego obdartej koszuli była wybrzuszona w sposób, który zdradzał obecność broni. Velo podążył wzrokiem za ciemnym kształtem przemykającym po dachach ruder, tuż za Kylo'em. A więc oszust wolał zaryzykować zabójstwo niż zapłacić.

Odetchnął, rozluźnił mięśnie, przygotował się do walki. Jednocześnie przybrał na twarz sztuczny, głupkowaty uśmiech.

- Masz kasę? - zapytał człowieka, kiedy dzieliło ich już tylko kilka metrów. Ukradkiem przesunął dłoń w stronę miejsca, gdzie trzymał broń. Nemar zrobił to samo, jednak nie odpowiedział. Po prostu skinął głową.

Ajos nie czekał. W ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy swoim dłużniku, nasadą dłoni uderzył go w krtań i pchnął na ziemię. Kylo wybałuszył oczy, zakrztusił się, wyrżnął plecami w krawężnik chodnika, próbując złapać oddech. Łotr obrócił się, zauważył jak pomocnik Nemara zeskakuje z dachu i szarżuje prosto na niego. Drugi napastnik okazał się być salarianinem, wojskowy nóż błysnął złowieszczo w słabym świetle latarni. Velo uśmiechnął się paskudnie, wymierzył pistolet prosto w łeb przypominającego żabę obcego. W tej samej sekundzie nacisnął spust, broń drgnęła lekko w jego ręce, nabój z mokrym mlaśnięciem przeszył czaszkę nożownika.

- Idioci – prychnął, patrząc na fantazyjny wzorek zielonkawej krwi, który pojawił się na ziemi po wystrzale. Miał dużo szczęścia, że salarianin nie dźgnął go w plecy. Wykonał niedbałym ruchem gest, jakby żegnał zabitego, przyklęknął przy skulonym, brudnym mężczyźnie, który ciągle próbował złapać oddech.

- Wy... Wybacz – wykrztusił, patrząc na drella błagalnie. Charknął, wypluł trochę krwi. Ajos zacmokał, rozbawiony.

- Ile masz? - zapytał, szczerząc zęby.

- Sześć tysięcy – teraz Nemar wyraźnie się dławił, jego twarz nabrała koloru purpury, palce bezwolnie drapały o podłoże, zostawiając ślady zdartych paznokci. Drell skinął głową, chwycił dłużnika za rękę i zmusił go by przelał pieniądze na jego konto. Z mściwą satysfakcją patrzył jak mężczyzna coraz mocniej pluje krwią.

- Już – wystękał, próbując uwolnić ramię z żelaznego uścisku.

- A no, już – Velo przytknął lufę do jego nosa i nacisnął spust.

Huk strzału jeszcze przez kilka sekund nosił się echem, nim zniknął.

Cabro oparł się o ścianę, starając się zachować równowagę. Pijackim, chwiejnym krokiem doczłapał do drzwi swojego mieszkania, przesunął omni-kluczem po czytniku. Syk rozsuwanych skrzydeł oraz lekki powiew filtrowanego powietrza powitały go w progu, który ledwie zdołał przekroczyć. Rzucił w kąt pustą już butelkę whisky, puste pudełko po papierosach wylądowało na półce. Kaszlnął kilka razy, nawet mimo filtrowanego tlenu czuł swój odór potu zmieszanego z alkoholem. Cuchnął.

Zamknął na chwilę oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, był już gotowy na to co ujrzy.

Siedziała na skraju łóżka, ubrana w błękitną, jasną sukienkę. Kucyk podskoczył lekko, kiedy skierowała głowę w jego stronę, końcówki kasztanowych włosów musnęły skórę na jej plecach. W dłoni trzymała nieśmiertelnik, długie palce bawiły się srebrnym łańcuszkiem. On jednak ledwie zauważył to wszystko, skupiając się całkowicie na oczach kobiety.

Wściekły, głęboki fiolet.

Elli. Taka sama jak osiem lat temu, taka sama jaką ją zapamiętał tuż przed Torfanem.

Martwa.

- Wynoś się z mojej głowy – warknął, przechodząc koło niej i padając na łóżko. Jego siostra roześmiała się, przesunęła dłonią po jego plecach. Dreszcz przeszył jego ciało, kiedy poczuł wyraźnie jej dotyk. A przecież istniała tylko w jego głowie, była wytworem wyobraźni, który przypominał mu o tym, o czym próbował zapomnieć. Wciągnął trochę czerwonego piasku, narkotyk nie zaćmił go jednak na tyle, by Elli zniknęła. Ułożyła się koło niego, drwiący uśmiech tańczył na jej ustach.

- Och, Markuś, Markuś. Ty sam chcesz bym była w twojej głowie. Karzesz siebie za wszystkie trupy w swoim życiu – powiedziała cicho.

- Nigdy więcej już nie będzie żadnych trupów – mruknął, starając się zasnąć – Nie walczę. Skończyłem. Nie potrafię.

- Czemu? Bo zawsze giną ci, których miałeś chronić, prawda? Bo boisz się, że jeśli znów będziesz o kogoś walczyć...

- Zamknij się! - ryknął, obracając się wściekle w jej stronę. Ona jednak pogładziła go delikatnie po twarzy, przytuliła. Po raz kolejny strach ścisnął mu trzewia, kiedy poczuł dotyk jej skóry na sobie.

- I co, porzucisz wszystkich? Pozwolisz by Shepard sam walczył z tymi starymi istotami? Pozwolisz, by świat spłonął, bo ty boisz się kolejnych strat? Poczucia winy? - Skrzywił się na dźwięk nazwiska komandora, ukłucie gniewu ugodziło w serce.

- To nie moja walka. Nie chcę już trupów, siostro. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek zginął z mojej winy.

- Rozumiem, braciszku – Przytuliła go mocniej – Rozumiem.

Zasnął w jej ramionach, mierząc się z koszmarami.

Rozdział 2 - „Łowca kłopotów"

Poranna kawa.

Nic tak nie poprawiało jej humoru jak poranna, ziemska kawa parzona w salariańskich ekspresach. Oczywiście ze szczyptą cynamonu i śmietanką. Żałowała, że w biurze zostało im zaledwie kilka paczek, a już nigdy nie dostaną żadnej więcej.

Przecież trwa wojna. Taka, od której zależy wszystko.

- Nikt nie ma, kurwa, czasu, by dostarczyć trochę kawy – warknęła cicho, wciągając aromatyczne zapachy.

- Co ty tam gadasz, Mercer? - Jej podwładny, czarnoskóry mężczyzna przypominający z twarzy chomika, obrócił się w krześle i zerknął na nią dziwnie.

- Nie twoja pierdolona sprawa, Shabal. Zajmij się tymi raportami – odpowiedziała mu ostro. Nie zrobiło to jednak na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Wulgarny język był wizytówką Elizabeth Mercer.

- Jasne, twoja sprawa. Jak kawka? - Obrócił się z powrotem w stronę monitorów, robiąc głupią minę.

- Dobra – Upiła łyk. – Jakieś cięższe sprawy?

- Nie, nic poważnego. Kradzież kilku aerowozów, bójka, jakiś volus chciał zgwałcić quariankę. Wpadł do szybu i udusił się. Żadnych morderstw, zabójstw, wojen gangów, śladów indoktrynacji albo szpiegów Żniwiarzy.

- No jasne – prychnęła – Odkąd wybuchła wojna wszyscy pospierdalali na wyższe okręgi. Nie ma nawet kogo tutaj indoktrynować, o szpiegowaniu już nie wspominając.

- A kiedyś narzekałaś, że za dużo się tutaj dzieje – wytknął jej murzyn z wyraźną satysfakcją. Szare, noszące ślady tytoniu, zęby wyłoniły się spod grubych warg.

- Och, zamknij mordę. – Chwyciła za kawę i podeszła do drzwi – Zleć to wszystko „Ciapie", jakoś sobie z tym poradzi. Tylko, żeby, kurwa, nie wpadł do tego szybu. – Wyszła, zostawiając Shabala samego.

Przeszła szklanym korytarzem, kierując się w stronę balkonów. W odbiciu mignęła jej własna osoba – szczupły i niski rudzielec z kilkoma piegami na twarzy. Niebieskie oczy uporczywie starały się nie patrzeć na boki. Nie miała ochoty poprawiać fryzury przez dziesięć następnych minut, a miała fioła na jej punkcie. Wystarczył jeden włosek wystający z kucyka, by zaczęła układać go od nowa.

Każdy ma swoje wady, jak sobie tłumaczyła.

Z ulgą dotarła na balkon, oparła się leniwie o balustradę podziwiając panoramę Cytadeli. Dzień zapowiadał się spokojny.

Nie mogła więc zrozumieć, czemu miała tak złe przeczucia.

Poderwał się z łóżka, wciągnął głęboko powietrze, wypuścił. Przez kilka sekund rozglądał się po pokoju pustym spojrzeniem, zdając sobie sprawę, że się obudził. Odetchnął z ulgą, na krótki moment zamknął twarz dłoniach.

- Kurwa. – Powitał ranek. Podniósł się leniwie, odrzucił kołdrę siadając na skraju łóżka. Spojrzał z niesmakiem na kilka butelek whisky walające się po stoliku, między niedopałkami papierosów a niezażytymi działkami czerwonego piasku.

Krótkie przypomnienie, że idzie na dno.

Prychnął ze złością, zignorował mdłości i podreptał do łazienki, czując jak w głowie mu dzwoni. Nie wiedział jeszcze czy to kac, czy też echo po nocnych koszmarach. Był jednak święcie przekonany, że jednego i drugiego miał dość.

Tęsknił tylko za Elli.

Po porannej toalecie sprawdził na szybko stan konta. Ten nie polepszył mu humoru, dobitnie wskazując ile kasy przepuścił odkąd dostał wypłatę oraz emeryturę. W takim tempie będzie musiał poszukać roboty w trybie ekspresowym. W tej chwili był gotów przyjąć nawet posadę zwykłego ochroniarza, zastanawiał się też nad zostaniem najemnikiem. Znał kilka osób, które z chęcią widziałyby doświadczonego żołnierza w swej ekipie.

- Nie wierzę, że o tym myślisz. – Obrócił się, jego siostra, tym razem w mundurze, opierała się o blat kuchennego stołu.

- O czym? - spytał głupio, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Rozmawia przecież ze swoją własną wyobraźnią, powinna wiedzieć co powie. Elli ziewnęła, wygięła się niczym kocica.

- Bandzior do wynajęcia? To o krok od zabójcy. Mam ci przypomnieć co sądzimy o zabójcach?

- Nie, nie trzeba – prychnął cicho – Widzisz jednak, że Przymierze raczej mnie nie zatrudni.

- Więc to ich wina? - List, który przesądzał o tym, że nie może już być żołnierzem pojawił się na chwilę w jej dłoni, po czym rozpłynął się pomiędzy jej palcami.

- Możliwe – odpowiedział, agresywniej niż zamierzał. – Wiem jak trzymać broń i jak walczyć, mógłbym lecieć do Londynu i im pomóc!

- I całkowicie zniszczyć swój umysł. – Kobieta zachichotała złośliwie. Kiedy mrugnął, już jej nie było.

Velo rozejrzał się z zadowoleniem po wynajętym mieszkaniu. Niewielki apartamentowiec znajdował się z dala od ciemnej strony Cytadeli, ale również nie był zbyt blisko głównych, najbogatszych okręgów. Dla drella była to wystarczająca kryjówka. No i widok na gigantyczny park cieszył jego oczy, bez zastanowienia więc przelał pieniądze.

- Imię? - spytała drobna, wysoka salarianka. Jej wyłupiaste, czerwone oczy wwiercały się w Ral, jakby chciała odgadnąć co quarianka zwinie.

- Sulo Sax – wyparował bez zastanowienia Ajos, przybierając na twarz przymilny uśmiech, który ratował go z opresji równie często co stary, dobry gnat. Jedyna jego wadą było to, że nie działał na salarianki. Przerośnięta żaba wytrzeszczyła ślepia jeszcze bardziej, prawdopodobnie sprawdzając czy drell nie kłamie.

- Dobra. Figuruje pan w bazie danych, panie Sax. Miłego pobytu – pożegnała ich jędzowatym tonem, wyraźnie niezadowolona, że nie udało jej się do czegoś przyczepić. Drzwi trzasnęły lekko, kiedy magnetyczne zamki szczęknęły, odcinając ich do odgłosów niebostrady.

- Co za baba. Chętnie zapoznałabym ją z moją strzelbą. - Ral podeszła do firanek, zaciągnęła je jednym ruchem. To samo zrobiła przy wszystkich oknach, ku niezadowoleniu przyjaciela, który nie zdążył nacieszyć się widokiem egzotycznych drzew i lśniącym fontann. Westchnął, obrócił się, kierując ku wyjściu.

- Dobra. - Wyjął z kieszeni niewielkie zawiniątko, w którym spoczywał nośnik danych – Nie ma co czekać, od razu pójdę.

- Już? - jęknęła quarianka, łapiąc go za dłoń – Może chociaż pomógłbyś mi się rozpakować? - Z pretensją w głosie wskazała na leżące przy wyrku bagaże. Dwie torby oraz plecak. Ajos roześmiał się, puknął ją lekko w hełm i wyszedł, lekkim ruchem wyswobadzając się z uścisku.

- Idiota – mruknęła, siadając w fotelu. Znów ogarnęła ją dziwna pustka, jakby ktoś odciął jej na moment dopływ tlenu.

Kierowana nagłym kaprysem wstała i wyszła z pokoju, kodując jeszcze drzwi. Nie chciała by ktoś się włamał.

A potem ruszyła w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

Gdyby nie ekrany datapadów oraz migające światełka kontrolek na urządzeniach przechwytujących, pokój pogrążyłby się w całkowitej ciemności. Ciemności, w której on czuł się bezpiecznie i dobrze. Żałował, że musi korzystać ze sprzętu jaki mu dali, ale misja mogła trwać długie miesiące zaś omni-klucz jest przejmowany automatycznie przez sieć Cytadeli. A to oznacza monitorowanie danych oraz ryzyko włamania, zaś maszyny Cerberusa pozwalały mu pozostać niewykrytym.

Szkoda tylko, że wszystko szło na marne. Christian Kobev zdążył poznać już niemalże wszystkie sekrety pani naukowiec a Miranda Lawson nie raczyła nawet posłać wiadomości do starej znajomej, która niegdyś pomogła jej uciec. Teraz musiał czekać na cud, codziennie rozczarowując swoimi wynikami Człowieka Iluzję. Skrzywił się, wspominając kpiący śmiech swego rywala, Kai Lenga podczas jednego z cotygodniowych raportów.

Westchnął, zapanował nad złością, wyciszył się. Nie rozumiał po co Iluzji ta Lawson, skoro ma jego i tego azjatyckiego idiotę. Zawsze służył przywódcy Cerberusa najlepiej jak umiał, ale ten wolał powierzać najważniejsze misje Lawson albo Lengowi. A przecież to on był najlepszy! On, Christian Kobev, powinien być podopiecznym Człowieka-Iluzji!

A teraz, kiedy wreszcie dostał jakąś ważną misję, nie potrafił jej wykonać. Nienawidził tego, kiedy musiał czekać na czyjąś akcję, zamiast ją wywołać. Wszystko było uzależnione od przypadku, kaprysów, okoliczności.

Kobev wolał panować nad tokiem wydarzeń niż biernie czekać. W tej chwili nie miał jednak wyjścia.

Brązowe oczy drgnęły lekko, rejestrując pewną zmianę na ekranie datapada. Oto właśnie do gabinetu naukowiec weszła wysoka, smukła postać. Światło neogenowej lampy zdradziło jego rasę. Drell.

Ajosa powitał delikatny szum pracującego sprzętu. Kilkanaście próżniowych pojemników utrzymywało w polu magnetycznym artefakty różnego pochodzenia. Od Proteańskim po mniej znane. Wszystkie warte fortunę. Powiódł wzrokiem po okablowaniu, które świadczyło o tym, że instalacje zabezpieczające montowane były po tym jak znaleziska znalazły się na półce.

Westchnął, kiedy ujrzał jak kable znikają w niewielkim otworze, który chował się za kolejnym zabezpieczeniem. Ta kobieta miała paranoję, lecz miała też ku temu powody. Dlatego potrzebował jej. Jeśli ktoś na Cytadeli miał niezarejestrowany terminal, który nie jest naszpikowany zabezpieczeniami SOC, to z pewnością była to ona.

Kobieta, która właśnie stanęła w drzwiach. W jej dłoniach zalśniła rączka lekkiego pistoletu Shuriken. Zmrużyła jasne, zielone oczy i uśmiechnęła się nieprzyjemnie, rozpoznając przybysza. Z wahaniem schowała broń do kabury.

- Velo – rzucił na powitanie – Cóż za spotkanie.

- Ostatnim razem witałaś mnie nagością, teraz bronią? Zmieniasz podejście, jak widzę – zakpił drell, usadawiając swój szczupły tyłek na blacie jakiejś aparatury. Bez skrępowania, dla własnej wygody, poprzesuwał kruche znaleziska,. Obserwował przy tym z lekkim uśmieszkiem reakcję swojej znajomej, która podskoczyła, kiedy gołą dłonią dotknął starej ryciny i pchnął ją na drugi koniec stołu.

Wyraźnie zaznaczył kto tutaj jest panem sytuacji. Dla pewności, niby przypadkowym ruchem, odsłonił rękojeść krótkiego działka Kat, spoczywającego bezpiecznie w kaburze pod pachą.

- Arogancki, wkurwiający i zaczepny. A przy tym głupi jak but. Ty się nie zmieniłeś – prychnęła naukowiec, poprawiając puszczone luzem włosy. Velo próbował sobie przypomnieć sobie ich kolor. _Hebanowe, to chyba był heban, _pomyślał.

- Bywa – odpowiedział, niedbałym ruchem wyciągając drogocenne znalezisko. – Chciałbym byś to dla mnie zbadała, Nera. Znalazłem to niedawno, tuż przed atakiem Żniwiarzy. Nie sądzę jednak, by miało to jakiś wpływ na wojnę. I zbadaj to na osobnym terminalu. _Osobistym_ – wyraźnie zaakcentował ostatnie słowo.

- Liczysz na kasę? - Kobieta rzuciła jedno spojrzenie, by się upewnić. Ajos skinął głową.

- Już czas, by lecieć na Rannoch. Spełnić obietnicę. - Jego wzrok powędrował po wszystkich kątach, szukając kamer albo ukrytych czujników. Znalazł ich ponad dwanaście. Zaklął w duchu, szukając możliwych zagrożeń. Dużo. Za dużo.

- Ile czasu ci zostało?

- Wystarczająco – stwierdził, szczerząc się nagle szeroko. Nie dała się nabrać na jeden z jego wielu kłamliwych uśmiechów. – Wojna mi w tym nie przeszkodzi. - Rzucił urządzenie w stronę Nery, brunetka złapała je czubkami palców.

- Mogłeś je uszkodzić! - syknęła wściekle, pucułowata twarz nadęła się, jakby miała się zaraz napowietrzyć ze złości.

- Czy tobie zależy na każdym artefakcie?

- Wiesz, ile są warte artefakty podczas wojny?

- Hmm... - Velo zrobił zamyśloną minę – Nie strzelają, nie wybuchają, nie wytwarzają pola masy. Niewiele. – Spojrzał na nią bezczelnie, nawet nie starając się ukryć, że po prostu się z nią bawi. Tak jak się spodziewał, nie załapała żartu.

- Dostarczają informacji! - warknęła cicho, podsuwając urządzenie pod jedną z lamp i badając je ostrożnie.

- Ta wojna strasznie cię obchodzi, co? - Ajos zeskoczył ze stołka i zaczął przechadzać się wzdłuż gabinetu, obserwując cały czas jedną kamerę, która różniła się od innych. Była o wiele młodsza od innych, widać było ślady świeżego montażu, dosyć niedbałego i szybkiego. Kamerka ruszyła za jego śladami, starając się go uchwycić.

- Szpieg? - szepnął do siebie, teraz bezpośrednio wpatrując się w oko kamery.

Miał złe przeczucia.

- Tak, obchodzi. - Prawie podskoczył słysząc głos Nery, przypomniał sobie gdzie jest – Moja córka utkwiła na Ziemi, więc wszystko co daje Przymierzu przewagę jest dla mnie cenne!

Na moment zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko ciężkim dyszeniem pani naukowiec. _Stała się znacznie bardziej agresywna i wybuchowa niż poprzednim razem_, zauważył Velo w myślach. Łamała stereotyp spokojnego, cichego jajogłowego. Nawet okularów nie miała.

- Przepraszam – powiedział niespodziewanie, totalnie ją zaskakując.

- Ta-a – wyjąkała – Będę potrzebować kilku godzin na zbadanie tego. Wydaje się cholernie stare – dodała łagodniejszym tonem.

- Stare? - drell posłał znaczące spojrzenie, złoto błysnęło w jego oczach.

- Po twojemu: warte miliony.

Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu na jego twarzy pojawił się szczery, szeroki uśmiech.

- Będę tutaj jutro. - Skierował się do wyjścia, kłaniając się lekko, jakby w podzięce za dobre wieści.

- Na razie, łowco kłopotów – bąknęła naukowiec, już pochłonięta badaniem. Nie zapomniała jednak przezwiska, jakim go obdarzyła kilka lat temu.

Kiedy stała naga na jego balkonie, próbując ukraść jeden z jego artefaktów.

Kobev uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

- Tak, łowca kłopotów – wychrypiał cicho – Doskonale. - Dopiął tylko ostatni fragment naramiennika i wybiegł z mrocznego, dusznego pokoju.

Oto drell upolował cholernie duży kłopot.

Elizabeth Mercer pochyliła się nad ekranem, próbując dostrzec ukrytą w półmroku twarz osobnika.

- Ja pierdolę, drell – szepnęła do siebie. Upewniła się, że jest sama w pokoju i usiadła szybko do komputera. Jeśli wierzyć plakietce przy nim, należał do niejakiego Stunera. Wklepała coś szybko na aerożelowej klawiaturze, zrobiła zbliżenie i zatrzymała klatkę. Miała wrażenie, że już kiedyś spotkała tego osobnika o złotych oczach.

- Kim jesteś? - znów mruknęła tylko do siebie. Robiła to często, zwłaszcza gdy próbowała coś sobie przypomnieć.

- Czemu, kurwa, nie mogę podsłuchać o czym tam pierdolą?! - wybuchnęła nagle, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie ma podsłuchu. – Tak, na monitoring nas, kurwa, stać, ale na pierdolone pluskwy już ciężko wydać trochę kredytów! - wściekłym ruchem strąciła kubek z jej kawą, dźwięk tłuczonego szkła został zagłuszony przez kolejną falę przekleństw. Odnalazła szybko akta Nery Violen, zgrała je na swój omni-klucz i wybiegła z biura, porywając w pędzie skórzaną kurtkę.

Złe przeczucia zmieniły się w zapowiedź kłopotów.

Rozdział 3 - „Drell, detektyw Przymierza, zabójca Ceberusa oraz emerytowany żołnierz wchodzą do baru..."

Przypadek sprawił, że Ral, latając na chybił trafił po Cytadeli skradzioną taksówką, wylądowała w dziwnie znajomym doku. Przypadek chciał również, by upuściła zwiniętą jakiemuś salarianinowi neonową kulkę wprost pod nogi dziwnie znajomej dziewczynki.

Małej szarookiej istotce o popielatych włosach.

- Oooo, to pani! - Zaśmiała się dziewczynka, oddając zgubę i próbując przejrzeć szkło w hełmie Quarianki. – Nie widziałam pani ani tego zielonego pana długo! - Elen domyśliła się, że chodzi o Velo.

- Hej. - Ral obróciła głowę w stronę głosu. Kobieta, trochę niższa od niej, spojrzała na quariankę podejrzliwie, próbując zamaskować wzrok ciepłym uśmiechem. Złodziejka nie dała się nabrać. W takich chwilach doceniała wartość quariańskiego kombinezonu, nie pozwalającemu ujrzeć nikomu jej miny.

- Cześć – bąknęła, czując się mocno niezręcznie. Pamiętała tę kobietę, często bywała u boku Cabro, kiedy jeszcze byli na tym zadupiu galaktyki. Ral nie pamiętała już nazw, nigdy zresztą nie przywiązywała do nich wiele uwagi. Puste brzmienia o których należy zapomnieć. Dziewczynka spojrzała na mamę, zakołysała się na piętach i uciekła z jakimś salariańskim dzieciakiem przy pierwszej okazji. Sądząc po okrzykach bawili się w wojnę.

- A masz! Ratatatata! - mały turianin wyskoczył zza pudełka, trzymając kawałek żelastwa imitującego karabin. Dziewczynka udała, że robi unik, zaśmiała się:

- Pudło, Dex!

- Turianie nie pudłują! - młodociany strzelec zaperzył się, próbując zrobić groźną minę. Ral wątpiła czy ktokolwiek, poza nią i innymi turianami, był w stanie odczytać mimikę jego łuskowatej twarzy.

- Dupa! Sheparda jeszcze żaden nie trafił!

- Bo Shepard lata z Vakarianem i dlatego w niego nie strzelają!

- Nieprawda!

- Prawda!

- Nieprawda!

- A właśnie, że prawda!

- Znalazłem gluta! - Mały salarianin przerwał kłótnię, z dumą prezentując niewielkie, oślizgłe stworzonko o konsystencji galaretki. _Glut pełną gębą_, pomyślała Elen. Dzieci w ułamku sekundy zapomniały o kłótni, w pełni poświęcając uwagę robakowi. Quarianka dopiero teraz zauważyła, że kobieta o zielonych oczach stoi obok niej, przypatrując się z uśmiechem małym pociechom.

- Słodkie są, co nie? - Posłała Ral spojrzenie, jakby stwierdzała coś oczywistego.

- W sumie to tak – odparła quarianka, wzruszając lekko ramionami. Zaskoczyło ją, z jaką radością przygląda się dzieciom. O dziwo, nawet humor jej się poprawił. _Cholera, robię się miękka_, przemknęło jej przez głowę.

- Nie myślałaś nigdy o własnych?

- Co?! - wykrztusiła złodziejka – Nie! Jeszcze nie! Nie żebym nie chciała, tylko... - Zadrżała na samą wizję siebie w ciąży.

- W porządku, na wszystko przychodzi czas. Myślałam, że ty i drell jesteście blisko - Matka szarookiej dziewczynki wydawała się nieco zdeprymowana odpowiedzią, jednak znów próbowała maskować uczucia ciepłym uśmiechem. Ral ponownie nie dała się nabrać, na dodatek czując nieprzyjemnie ukłucie na wspomnienie o Velo.

- Jesteśmy – syknęła z naciskiem, jednocześnie próbując wbić własną szpilę - A gdzie Cabro? - Rozejrzała się dookoła, z mściwą satysfakcją zauważając, że nigdzie go nie ma. Kątem oka ujrzała, jak przez twarz kobiety przemyka cień smutku, szybko jednak się go pozbyła na rzecz grymasu, który w zamiarach miał przypominać następny uśmiech. _Maski, wszędzie maski, _stwierdziła Ral w duchu. Przy tych wszystkich unikach i podchodach czuła się w hełmie znacznie swobodniej niż wiecznie skrywający emocje ludzie czy nieporadni w tej kwestii turianie. Nie wspominając już o salarianach, którzy potrafili zakochać się podczas przerwy na kawę i odkochać zaraz po niej. Jedynym wyjątkiem dla niej były drelle, choć znała tylko Velo.

- Myśli, że nie wiem, że pije w barze – powiedziała kobieta cicho, jakby z trudem – Próbuje tam „zapomnieć". - Quarianka niespodziewanie poczuła coś na kształt empatii do tej kobiety. Pocieszała ją świadomość, że nie tylko ona ma problem z ukochanym, którego ciągle nie ma ostatnimi czasy.

- Czemu nie pójdziesz i z nim nie pogadasz?

- O czym? On się nigdy do niczego nie przyzna. Chce chronić wszystkich prócz siebie – prychnęła Lily. Ral w końcu przypomniała sobie jej imię.

- Nie możesz mu powiedzieć, żeby przestał? Przecież coś do ciebie powinien czuć, no nie? - Elen po raz kolejny uświadomiła sobie, że powinna jednak myśleć zanim coś powie. Nigdy nie mogła się upilnować, na dodatek miała wrażenie, że bardziej tę radę kierowała do siebie niż do tej kobiety.

- To nie takie proste. – Usłyszała w odpowiedzi – To nie jest takie proste.

Quarianka poczuła jak coś się w niej gotuje.

- W jakim barze siedzi? - warknęła nieprzyjemnie.

Zamierzała udowodnić, że to jednak jest takie proste.

Powrót do apartamentu, wliczając w to udaną kradzież bordowego płaszcza ze złotymi klamrami, zajęła mu parę godzin. Parę godzin, które potrzebowała stara znajoma naukowiec do zbadania jego znaleziska. Idąc szklanym holem, ozdobionym od zewnątrz różnymi pnączami oraz kwieciem, zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie lepiej zawrócić i odebrać od Nery nośnik danych, jednak wyrzuty sumienia wobec Ral zwyciężyły. Nie chciał jej zaniedbywać, postanowił więc wyciągnąć ją na godzinkę do jakiejś restauracji, nim uda się z powrotem do laboratorium. Machnął niedbale omni-kluczem przy czytniku i prawie wyrżnął nosem o metalowe skrzydło magnetycznych drzwi, gdy te się nie otworzyły. Cofnął się o krok, zerkając podejrzliwie na zabezpieczenie, które podświetliło na pomarańczowo niewielką, aerożelową klawiaturkę z prostym hasłem _„podaj kod"_.

- Zamknięte? Ral? - mruknął do siebie, zastanawiając się co mogło się wydarzyć. Niepokój w ułamku sekundy opanował jego serce tworząc zalążek paniki, który powstaje gdy przed oczami wyobraźni rozgrywają się same złe scenariusze.

A Velo miał bardzo bujną wyobraźnię. Odetchnął głęboko, czując jak wnętrzności kręcą mu się w supeł, spróbował się uspokoić. Wklepał powoli kod i wszedł po cichu do środka, kładąc dłoń na rękojeści pistoletu, gotów do walki. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, od starych wrogów przychodzących się zemścić po Żniwiarza trzymającego jego dziewczynę w swych wielkich mackach. Złote oczy ze strachem zbadały każdy centymetr pokoju, by odkryć, że quarianki w nim nie ma. Ani jej, ani starych wrogów, ani Żniwiarzy. Żadnych śladów walki, szamotaniny, nic. Mogła po prostu wyjść, lecz on odrzucił z miejsca ten pomysł, kierując swe myśli w inną stronę. Stronę, która zazwyczaj wydawała mu się dziwnie dziecinna, odpowiednia tylko dla tanich filmów akcji z Blasto w roli głównej, lecz którą teraz traktował z najwyższą powagą. _To byli profesjonaliści_. Ajos zakręcił się na pięcie, zablokował w biegu zamek drzwi, niemal tratując wredną salariankę o wielkich, czerwonych oczach. Wypadł z hotelu, pędem skierował się do parku, który podziwiał ze swojego mieszkania. Znalazł ustronne miejsce, przysiadł przy jednej z malutkich fontann, otworzył nerwowo panel omni-klucza i nie upewniwszy się nawet, czy jest tutaj sam, odpalił program śledzący. Ten szybko wypluł na holograficzny ekran szereg danych, pobrał z extranetu mapę i dopiero połączył się z nadajnikiem w motylej broszce quarianki. W czasie tych kilku sekund serce drella zdążyło już stanąć dwa razy, kiedy przed twarzą wyskoczył mu pusty fragment trójwymiarowego odpowiednika Cytadeli.

Długie, chrapliwe westchnienie ulgi na moment zagłuszyło plusk wody. Czerwona kropeczka przedstawiająca Ral pikała mocno udowadniając, że ukochana drella jest cała i zdrowa. Przynajmniej dopóki on się do niej nie dorwie i nie powie, co myśli o jej samotnych wypadach.

- Pewnie się dobrze bawi w tym barze – skwitował kwaśno złodziej, wyłączając urządzenie. Przez moment pozwolił sobie siedzieć, delektować się zapachem kwiatów, drzew, uspokoić umysł szumem spływającej po kamieniach wody. Serce powoli wracało do swojego rytmu, od czasu do czasu uderzając mocniej, jakby miało pretensje do swego właściciela o te wszystkie nerwy. Po plecach zbiegł niczym pająk nieprzyjemny dreszcz, przypominając o czymś. Velo rozejrzał się szybko, zdając sobie sprawę, że ktoś go mógł widzieć, kiedy korzystał z nielegalnego oprogramowania. Poczuł się nagle głupio, zdając sobie sprawę, że on, doświadczony oraz zimnokrwisty złodziej zachowywał się jak spanikowana nastolatka. Cisnął ze złością kamieniem, ten zniknął za krawędzią balustrady i najwyraźniej grzmotnął w coś szklanego. Do dźwięku tłuczonego szkła szybko dołączyły liczne przekleństwa.

Rzucił się w kierunku punktu szybkiej podróży, już w biegu podejmując decyzję dokąd się uda.

Kobev zamarł w bezruchu, kiedy drell spojrzał prosto na niego, kucającego i zakamuflowanego między krzakiem magnolii a jakimś turiańskim kaktusem. Smród z tego paskudztwa musiał być potężny, gdyż filtry zamontowane w hełmie wirowały jak szalone, próbując wydobyć z powietrza czysty, niczym nieskażony tlen. Uwagę zabójcy w pełni jednak pochłaniał drell. A raczej jego zachowanie. Obserwowany odwrócił wzrok od miejsca, gdzie przebywał zabójca. Christian odnotował sobie w pamięci, że kamuflaż optyczny nie wymaga już poprawek.

- Proszę, proszę, jaki zmartwiony – wychrypiał głosem godnym największego zabijaki, królującego w ciemnych zaułkach. Przyjrzał się szeregowi danych, które pojawiały się na wewnętrznej stronie szybki służącej za ekran SI. Temperatura ciała, stan obserwowanego, wilgoć w powietrzu, wiatr, spodziewany tor lotu kuli – jeśli zajdzie potrzeba. Hełm służył również za lornetkę, noktowizor, termowizor, wykrywacz fal EMP i zastępował z tuzin innych urządzeń, z którymi zabójca jeszcze nie miał czasu się zapoznać. Również obraz był wygenerowany cyfrowo oraz przeanalizowany przez sztuczną inteligencję, rzadko zdarzało się, by Kobev patrzył na cel „czysto", swoimi oczami.

Ale nawet z tymi wszystkimi zabawkami Christian wolał polegać na własnych zmysłach oraz intuicji. Nie po to go trenowali, by maszyny odwalały za niego całą robotę. Kiepski zabójca z tuzinem ulepszeń zawsze będzie gorszy od naturalnego, wyszkolonego drapieżnika, o czym często przypominał Lengowi.

Drell nagle cisnął kamieniem w jego stronę. Kobev cudem uchylił się przed pociskiem, dopiero teraz czując duchotę i gorąco, które panowały w kombinezonie. Efekt uboczny sprzętu maskującego – temperatura po pewnym czasie zaczyna stopniowo wzrastać. Cztery stopnie, osiem, szesnaście... Aż do zgonu użytkownika. Na szczęście WI ostrzegała go, by nie przeciążył organizmu, czasem automatycznie dezaktywowała kamuflaż. Była to pewna niedogodność, zwłaszcza, że raz wyłączyła się w pokoju pełnym wrogów. Od tamtej pory pilnował wskaźników niczym zakonnica dziewictwa.

Zerknął w stronę, gdzie powinien siedzieć drell i ujrzał go kawałek dalej, pędzącego ku postojowi taksówek. Westchnął i chcąc, nie chcąc, ruszył za swoim celem.

Uśmiechnął się na myśl o tym, że Człowiek Iluzja wreszcie będzie z niego zadowolony.

Mercer przestawiła komunikator na odpowiednią częstotliwość, sprawdziła sygnał i dała znak jednemu z techników przy odbiorniku.

- Auu, kurwa! - zawyła, gdy gwałtowny pisk rozbrzmiał w jej uchu, uderzając prosto w bębenki. Już sięgała, by wyrwać słuchawkę i cisnąć nią o podłogę, kiedy bolesny dźwięk gwałtownie ustał, pozostawiając sobie jedynie nieprzyjemne echo. Odzyskawszy jako taką sprawność umysłową i ze wściekłością wymalowaną na twarzy spojrzała na biednego technika, kulącego się przy aparaturach.

- Zrób coś takiego jeszcze raz – syknęła, czując jak skronie oraz czoło pulsują tępym bólem. – A łeb ci, kurwa, upierdolę. Zrozumiałeś? - Technik pokiwał energicznie głową na „tak".

Detektyw prychnęła cicho i sięgnęła po kawę, mając nadzieję, że czarodziejski napój pomoże jej zwalczyć wywołany piskiem ból głowy.

- Ej, Mercer! Skończ się popisywać i chodź no tu. Nasi podłożyli już podsłuch! - wysoki, śniady Włoch z paskiem włosów pod brodą, który miał imitować seksowną bródkę, ryknął do niej przez cały transportowiec, machając przy tym łapami jak ostatni kretyn. Elizabeth już wolała znów dać sobie napiszczeć do ucha niż słuchać detektywa Grazziego. Stanęła przy nim, starając się ukryć zrezygnowaną minę za kubkiem z kawą.

- Taest? - zameldowała się, szurając skórzanymi butami w miejscu.

- Nic jest. Jesteś pewna, że pada tutaj podejrzenie o zindoktrynowaną? - Mężczyzna spojrzał podejrzliwie na ekrany, by zlustrować jeszcze raz panią naukowiec. Liz wzruszyła ramionami, siorbnęła gorącego napoju.

- Tak – stwierdziła w końcu, nie chcąc, by Włoch odwołał całą akcję. - Drell przekazał jej jakieś urządzenie do analizy. Mamy podejrzenie, że chodzi o technologię Żniwiarzy.

- Twój wydział ma podejrzenie czy ty masz podejrzenie? - Grazzi pokręcił głową, wyraźnie niezadowolony. - Słyszałem o tobie Mercer i o tym, jak to sobie wyciągasz wnioski. Wyobraź sobie, że to nie jest czas na raporty z „nieudanych" akcji. - Z wyraźnym zadowoleniem zaakcentował dwa ostatnie słowa, mając przed oczami statystyki śledczej.

Mercer zmrużyła delikatnie oczy, uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Bawiło ją, jak bardzo ten palant próbuje jej dogryźć. Zwłaszcza, że nasłuchała się już podobnych, mało oryginalnych zarzutów pod swoim adresem. Czasem ją bolały, jeśli słyszała te oskarżenia od kogoś, kto ją dobrze znał i wiedział o jej potknięciach. Czasem ją po prostu wkurzały, kiedy wypowiadał się o nich jakiś gryzipiórek z urzędu statystycznego. Ale większość czasu po prostu zlewała je pod prysznicem, razem z innymi brudami dnia.

- Jeśli się mylę, to będzie tylko nieudany raport z operacji – powiedziała w po dłuższej chwili. - Jeśli jednak się, kurwa, nie mylę... – Oparła się o stolik, spoglądając z ciekawością na monitory, gdzie właśnie pojawił się oczekiwany gość. - To po Cytadeli grasuje zindoktrynowany drell.

- Ale po co? Czego by chciał od tej naukowiec? - Włoch również pochylił się nad ekranem, wpatrując się w podejrzanego.

- Tego się właśnie chcę dowiedzieć, kapujesz? - warknęła Mercer, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona.

- Więc to może być zwykły klient?! - oburzył się mężczyzna.

- Nie, kurwa! - Elizabeth nie bez powodu pamiętała te złote oczy, które teraz rozglądały się po gabinecie pani naukowiec.

Velo węszył kłopoty. Może przez ten rząd dziwacznych, podejrzanie migających figurek, których poprzednim razem tutaj nie było, może też przez to, że nigdzie nie zauważył Nery z jego danymi. W każdym razie, coś tutaj śmierdziało i nie była to stęchlizna pochodząca ze starych artefaktów. Zerknął na wyróżniającą się spośród innych kamerkę, ta jednak była nieaktywna.

- Nera? - rzucił w eter, jednocześnie trzymając rękę blisko kabury z pistoletem. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Odgarnął niewielką, staroświecką zasłonę i przeszedł do kolejnego pomieszczenia, tutaj jednak zastał go tylko klaustrofobiczny, niski korytarz. Prowadził do ciemnego, ciasnego pokoju. Ajos zatrzymał się na sekundę, obejrzał na drzwi i, nie ujrzawszy nikogo, ruszył dalej. Czuł, że ktoś uważnie obserwuje jego ruchy. Wypuścił powoli powietrze, czując nieprzyjemne mrowienie na karku. Nienawidził takich sytuacji, nie kiedy on stał po tej gorszej stronie barykady. Musiał zachować zimną krew, musiał odebrać dane. Spełnić obietnicę, za wszelką cenę!

Bezszelestnie podszedł do drzwi, wyraźnie usłyszał ciche pacnięcia palców uderzających w klawiaturę. Przygotował się, adrenalina delikatnie zaczęła szumieć w głowie, złote tęczówki poszerzyły się nieznacznie.

- Nera? - powtórzył, wchodząc do środka. Kobieta przy terminalu odwróciła się gwałtownie, wycelowała pistolet prosto w jego klatkę piersiową.

- Nie zbliżaj się! - syknęła, trzymając w dłoni nośnik danych, z którego wystawał kabel używany do przegrywania informacji. Drell zerknął na ekran terminala i poczuł jak jego żołądek osuwa się w dół pozostawiając po sobie ssącą pustkę. Na monitorze dostrzegł transfer plików z oznaczeniami Przymierza oraz numerami najbliższej dostępnej bazy danych. Jednak przekaz jeszcze się nie zaczął, podłączenie wiecznie odciętego terminala do sieci trwało kilka minut.

Gdyby nie sytuacja, Velo czułby się dumny ze swego wyczucia czasu.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? - warknął, rozglądając się szybko po pomieszczeniu. Nie było tutaj kamer, podsłuchu, ani zabezpieczeń. Naukowiec miała ten pokój tylko na swoją własność, do swoich tajnych badań. _O ironio, _pomyślał z frustracją drell, _najlepsza osoba do tej roboty okazała się najgorszą_.

- Te dane zawierają dane o Żniwiarzach. Stare, nieodkryte informacje o indoktrynacji! Z nimi możemy wygrać wojnę! Uratować moją córkę! - Kobieta wyraźnie była na skraju histerii, palec na spuście drgał nerwowo, w każdej chwili mogąc posunąć się o centymetr za daleko. Jej ciało już dawno zapomniało smaku ryzyka oraz walki.

- Potrzebuję ich! - Drell wykorzystał moment, w którym Nera zerknęła na terminal, przesunął się lekko do przodu. - Muszę wypełnić Obietnicę, do cholery, wiesz o tym!

- Twoja Obietnica nie uratuje życia mojej córce. - Podniosła pistolet nieco wyżej, wpatrując się w nienawiścią w twarz Ajosa, jakby on był wszystkiemu winny. Potrzebowała kogoś obwinić, musiała mieć coś na czym mogła wyładować swoją bezsilność i wściekłość.

- Skąd wiesz, że ona w ogóle jeszcze żyje? - syknął Velo.

- Zamknij się! Nie waż się tak mówić! - ryknęła kobieta, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę, na co liczył drell. Ręka z bronią podskoczyła gwałtownie, kiedy krzyknęła, niekontrolowany ruch dłoni skierował ją w lewo, wystarczająco daleko, by on mógł działać. Jednym susem znalazł się przy niej, chwycił za nadgarstek, przekręcił mocno. Huk strzału zagłuszył wrzask bólu, probówka na jednej z półek rozprysnęła się na milion kawałeczków, obsypując ich szkłem i płynem konserwującym. Nera w końcu wypuściła broń z wykręconej ręki, zamachnęła się łokciem, Ajos płynnie przeszedł pod ciosem, wolną dłonią chwycił ją za gardło i pchnął z całej siły do tyłu. Nie zauważył srebrnych, długich kolców za nią, nie wiedział, że pchnął ją wprost na spotkanie ze śmiercią. Wygięła się w spazmie bólu, kiedy szpikulec wbił się w jej ciało i szedł głębiej, chwyciła kurczowo powietrze, oczy na ułamek sekundy wyszły z orbit. I nagle opadła, pucułowata twarz sflaczała, jakby ktoś spuścił z niej powietrze. Kobieta znieruchomiała, wisząc na ostrym kolcu wbitym na wysokości mostka. Martwa.

Drell zamarł, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w ciało pani naukowiec. Kropelki krwi spływały po fartuchu laboratoryjnym, nieskazitelna biel kontrastowała mocno z bordowym płynem, tworząc fantazyjne wzorki. Uciekać. Jak najdalej, jak najszybciej. Tylko o tym potrafił myśleć, stojąc w przeraźliwej ciszy.

Odwrócił wzrok, spojrzał na terminal. Ten brutalnie przywrócił go do rzeczywistości, wszystkie dźwięki i bodźce wróciły na swoje miejsce. Pieczenie w miejscu, gdzie szkło rozcięło łuskowatą skórę, pulsujący ból na żebrach, gdzie niezamierzenie uderzyła go jego ofiara. Krople krwi oraz płynu rozbijające się o podłogę. I pamięć, dlaczego tutaj przyszedł.

- Szlag! - Odszyfrowane informacje już zaczęły przeskakiwać do sieci Przymierza. Ajos dopadł do komputera, spojrzał na mokrą podłogę na której leżał kabel łączący z extrantem. Gdyby ręcznie go wyrwał, pewnie zostałby ostro porażony przez prąd. A tego nie chciał. Dobył pistoletu, wymierzył szybko, nacisnął spust, przewód podskoczył i trysnął iskrami, rozerwany na dwie części. Velo zdążył odskoczyć od kałuży na podłodze. Transfer danych stanął w miejscu, okno z sygnaturami Przymierza zamknęło się automatycznie, tracąc połączenie.

- Szybciej! - ponaglił sam siebie drell, grzebiąc w omni-kluczu i próbując przejść przez zabezpieczenia terminala. Nera nigdy nie pomyślała, że ktoś prócz niej będzie miał do niego dostęp, nie były więc specjalnie skomplikowane. Złamał firewall, dostał się do plików, skopiował pospiesznie zawartość dysku. Wszystko w ciągu zaledwie kilkunastu sekund. Doświadczenie złodzieja. Kątem oka zauważył nośnik danych leżący w krwi, pod nogami kobiety. Musiała go upuścić, kiedy umierała. Podniósł go, wrzucił niedbale do kieszeni.

Miał już wszystko czego potrzebował. Została tylko jedna rzecz do zrobienia. Wycelował Kata w terminal i strzelił kilka razy, dla pewności.

- Żegnaj – rzucił ostatnie słowo do martwej koleżanki, pędząc w stronę wyjścia.

- Priorytety twojej misji właśnie się zmieniły. - Kobev usłyszał w słuchawce głos przywódcy Cerberusa. Spokojny i władczy, choć nieco zmęczony, jak zawsze. - Zapomnij o Lawson. Przynieś mi te dane.

- Jak rozkażesz. - odpowiedział Christian tuż przed cichym pyknięciem oznaczającym koniec połączenia z Człowiekiem Iluzją. Spojrzał z radością na ekrany, gdzie widniała scena mordu, żywcem wyjęta z thrillerów. Przyciemniany pokój z mnóstwem starych artefaktów oraz dywanem szkła zdobiącym podłogę. A pośrodku tego, tuż nad kałużą własnej krwi, wisiała na kolcu pani naukowiec. Jej morderca zdążył już uciec.

Kobev wprowadził do systemu monitoringu kilka linijek kodu, przeciążając systemy. Wszystkie kamery w laboratorium spaliły się w kilka sekund. Wszystkie, bez wyjątku.

Małe pomieszczenie, ku jego zadowoleniu, pogrążyło się w całkowitej ciemności.

Wrzask Mercer zagłuszał wszystkie inne dźwięki w wąskim, ciasnym transportowcu.

- Kto, kurwa, podkładał te jebane kamery?! Nie widział tego pierdolonego korytarza?! Teraz zajebiście wszystko widzę! Po prostu, kurwa, zajebiście! - Kucyk rudych włosów podskakiwał nerwowo z każdym jej słowem, na twarzy malowała się, skażona jedynie nienagannym makijażem, furia.

- Spokojnie, mamy jeszcze podsłuch. – upomniał ją Grazzi, trochę speszony zachowaniem koleżanki. Jednocześnie przyciskał słuchawkę jak najmocniej do ucha usiłując cokolwiek usłyszeć, wrzask pani detektyw zagłuszyłby nawet startującą fregatę.

- I chuja słyszę! - warknęła, nastroszywszy się niczym kocica broniąca młodych.

- Skończ wrzeszczeć to coś usłyszysz. - Liz zamilkła, przyznając mu niechętnie rację. Przez moment panowała cisza, przerywana tylko szumem wentylatora oraz pracującej aparatury do podsłuchu i monitoringu. Jedno i drugie bezużyteczne, jeśli młokosy po Akademii nie potrafią poprawnie podłożyć pluskiew. _Z roku na rok coraz gorsi, _pomyślała Mercer, wsłuchując się w irytujące szmery, które wypełniały słuchawkę. Niemal podskoczyła, kiedy w uszy uderzył nagle huk strzału.

- Mamy strzał! - Jeden z dwóch obecnych w aerowozie turian przytulił się do monitora, próbując coś na nim wychwycić. _Bez jaj, Sherlocku_, zakpiła Liz w myślach.

- Wkraczamy! - Grazzi ruszył do wyjścia z transportowca, w biegu mocując się z magnetyczną kaburą, która za żadne skarby nie chciała wypuścić broni.

- Jeszcze nie! - Mercer zatrzymała go gestem dłoni. - Wszyscy, pozamykać się! - Nasłuchiwała, zdenerwowanie na jej twarzy słabo maskowało niezdrowe podniecenie.

Znów strzał. Wszyscy drgnęli nerwowo na ten dźwięk, świeżaki pobladły lekko. Elizabeth dalej jednak stała niewzruszona, słuchając w napięciu. Kilkanaście sekund w ciszy wynagrodziły jej to kilkoma kolejnymi hukami.

- Pani Mercer? - Jeden z salariańskich jajogłowych zaczął nerwowo klikać na swoim omni-kluczu, patrząc przy tym znacząco na ekran. Detektyw spojrzała tylko jak na obrazie pojawiają się nagle iskry oraz kłęby dymu. Ktoś spalił wszystkie czujki w pomieszczeniu.

Cisnęła słuchawki w kąt.

- Wchodzimy! - krzyknęła, przeciskając się do wyjścia.

Wszystko mogło pójść na marne przez jeden głupi błąd. Przez starą znajomą o miękkim sercu, która chciała po prostu pomóc córce, pomóc wszystkim w tej wojnie, przekazując wartościowe dane Przymierzu. I postąpiłaby słusznie.

Velo jednak też postąpił słusznie. Nera mogła zniszczyć szansę na spełnienie Obietnicy. Nic nie stanie mu na drodze. Nawet wojna ze Żniwiarzami. I tylko dlatego drell nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia, choć żałował. Niepotrzebna śmierć.

Spojrzał na tłumy ludzi przy sklepach, na reklamy o Blasto, na holoplakaty zapraszające na kolejny turniej galaktycznego pokera, na dzieci objadające się słodyczami oraz na drogie aerowozy zaparkowane obok jeszcze droższych restauracji. To miejsce nie potrzebowało tych danych. Postąpił słusznie. Skinął sobie głową, jakby na potwierdzenie.

Więc czemu czuł się tak cholernie źle?! Czemu miał wrażenie, że Nera powinna pociągnąć za spust?! Sapnął ze złością, ruszył dalej w kierunku punktu szybkiej podróży. Nie miał czasu być rozdarty, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wątpliwości ani na gniew.

Niech coś się wydarzy! Teraz, już, natychmiast! Coś, co sprawi, że znów będzie myślał jak złodziej! Jak morderca, którym się stał.

Pogrążony we własnych myślach nie zwrócił uwagi na zduszone wrzaski oraz paniczne odgłosy tłumu.

- Przymierze, wszyscy na ziemię! Stój gdzie stoisz, drellu! - Usłyszał za sobą kobiecy krzyk. Obrócił się powoli, zdając sobie sprawę, że w promieniu kilku metrów jest jedyną osobą, która nie tuli się w strachu do zimnych płyt podłogi. Nie licząc rudowłosej, niskiej kobiety z nienagannie spiętym kucykiem. Zza wmontowanego celownika pistoletu Predator patrzyły na niego niebieskie, głębokie oczy. Piegowata twarz wyrażała gniew, choć drell zauważył cień wzgardy przemykający po twarzy napastniczki. Złote oczy Velo skierowały się dalej. Dwóch turian, jeden dziwnie wyglądający mężczyzna, salarianin, prawdopodobnie technik.

W takich chwilach Ajos żałował, że nie jest biotykiem. Jedno pchnięcie i jego ucieczka byłaby błahostką.

- Przymierze, wydział śledczy, na ziemię drellu! - krzyknęła kobieta, jakby same informacje miały powalić wszystkich dookoła na plecy z rękami wyciągniętymi do skucia. Zerknął na nią drwiąco. Podsłuch. Tak, podsłuch był jedynym wyjściem, kamery były zamontowane tylko w pierwszym pokoju. W gabinecie nie było nic, przynajmniej nic nie zauważył. Ale do kogo należała ta osobna kamera? Kto mógłby obserwować ludzką naukowiec od artefaktów prócz Przymierza?

Potencjalna odpowiedź sprawiła, że Velo poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz na plecach imitujący dreszcze. Musiał uciekać. Do Ral. Teraz!  
- Ej, spokojnie. - Wystawił lekko ręce do góry. Płaszcz dobrze zasłaniał kaburę magnetyczną, więc jego gest został odebrany jako wola poddania się, nie sięgnięcie po broń. Cofnął się odrobinę w stronę balustrady, usiłując nie nadepnąć na jakieś zapłakane i usmarkane dziecko. W pobliżu było ich znacznie więcej wliczając te, które zakryli rodzice, gotowi przyjąć kulkę w obronie pociechy.

Odrzucił opcję z zakładnikiem, nie miałby czasu podnieść kogoś cięższego od właśnie tego bachora. A branie dziecka na zakładnika godziło w jego dumę.

- Stój gdzie stoisz! - Kobieta podniosła broń nieco wyżej.

- Nie wiem co zrobiłem – bełkotał drell, udając głupka. – O co chodzi? - Poczuł na plecach chłód metalu, kiedy podłużny kształt zatrzymał go na skraju platformy.

- Jesteś zindoktrynowany! Zamordowałeś kobietę! - O ile drell prawie parsknął śmiechem na pierwszy zarzut, tak drugi odebrał mu ochotę na wesołości. Zerknął w dół. Dziesięć metrów do następnej platformy. Ogrodowa. Kilka drzewek, będzie czego się złapać przed upadkiem.

Spojrzał z wrednym uśmiechem na panią detektyw.

Kobev, bezpiecznie ukryty na przewodach wentylacyjnych, kilkadziesiąt metrów powyżej całego zamieszania, obserwował jak drell w ułamku sekundy skacze i znika za balustradą. Kiwnął z uznaniem głową, śmiejąc się lekko na reakcję funkcjonariuszy Przymierza. Rudowłosa kobieta podbiegła na krawędź platformy, po czym rzuciła się biegiem w stronę schodów, prawie sto metrów dalej. Drell zyskał parę cennych sekund.

Christian ruszył za nimi, skacząc z instalacji na instalację.

- Ładujcie OG-ie*! OG-ie! Chcę mieć chuja żywego! - Usłyszał krzyk rudej detektyw.

Liz w biegu przysunęła sobie mikrofon bliżej usta, wykrzykując status.

- Okręg Sierra, sektor zero-zero-dwa-jeden, podejrzany drell w bordowym płaszczu, morderstwo, możliwa indoktrynacja! Potrzebna kawaleria**!

- Zrozumiałem, detektyw, przekazuję dane. - WI zajęła się swoją robotą, Mercer znów mogła skupić się na pościgu. Nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu sytuacji, choć powinna. Kolejny raz w swej karierze opieprzyła się w duchu za swoją przesadną pewność siebie, jednocześnie wiedząc, że i tak to się niedługo powtórzy. Na sto procent.

Rozejrzała się, zielony kształt śmignął między tłumem, roztrącając przechodniów.

- Tam jest! - krzyknęła ciężko, czując lekką zadyszkę. Drell był szybki, cholernie szybki. Bez wsparcia nie dadzą rady. Ruszyła dalej, machając dookoła odznaką.

- Przymierze! Z drogi! Z drogi, kurwa!

Umiał uciekać. To trzeba mu było przyznać. Mercer, przy odrobinie szczęścia i z bólem w piersiach, zdołała go nie zgubić, choć kilka razy znikał jej z oczu. Zerknęła szybko na zegarek. Ganiali się już dwadzieścia minut, w których zdążyła dwa razy oberwać jakimś zielskiem po twarzy, zniszczyć sobie kurtkę oraz fryzurę, a potem wylądować na straganie z tłustymi, krogańskimi przystawkami. Z takim smrodem i wyglądem nawet nie musiała odganiać pieszych, sami schodzili z drogi.

- Cuchniesz – stwierdził Grazzi, sapiąc przy tym jak nosorożec podczas kopulacji. Liz nie odpowiedziała, nie miała zamiaru tracić oddechu na tego idiotę. Przyspieszyła nieznacznie, z prawej strony zauważyła ścigacza policyjnego, próbującego manewrować między innymi wozami. _Wreszcie, kurwa, nie spieszyli się, _pomyślała, czując ulgę i, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, mściwą radość na myśl o tym, że w końcu będą szybsi od drella.

- Drellu! Stój gdzie stoisz! Stój gdzie stoisz albo otworzymy ogień! - Najwyraźniej ścigany zdawał sobie sprawę, że to blef, gdyż pędził dalej. Szybko i zwinnie niczym gepard.

- Chodź! - Włoch pociągnął ją w stronę jednego z lądowisk, gdzie właśnie z promu bojowego wysiadł turiański pilot, machając do nich ręką.

_Wreszcie, kurwa, _powtórzyła sobie Liz w duchu, wsiadając do środka.

Kłopoty zaczęły się, gdy przestraszony pościgiem oraz zdezorientowany tłum w końcu zauważył kto jest ścigany. Wtedy kilku turian wraz z, a jakżeby inaczej, kroganinem dołączyli do polowania. Ci pierwsi przez swoją idiotyczną ideologię praworządności, ten drugi ze zwykłej chęci rozpierdolenia czegokolwiek.

Velo nie miał wyboru. Widząc przed sobą trzymetrową, potężną kupę mięcha uzbrojoną w strzelbę rzucił się na kratkę prowadzącą do szybu wentylacyjnego, modląc się, by nie było tam wirnika. Przez ułamek sekundy czuł na swojej skórze dotyk kroganina, który swoimi nieporadnymi, krótkimi łapami próbował go złapać. Potem słyszał już tylko jęk pękającego metalu do którego szybko dołączył rozpruwany materiał płaszcza. Jedynie zadrapania powstały w zupełnej ciszy, kiedy odłamek zaczepił o łuskowatą skórę.

Ajos przetoczył się, spojrzał w górę i jednym błyskawicznym rzutem ciała znalazł się w bezpiecznym zakręcie. W miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą leżał ziała wielka dziura po strzale ze strzelby.

- Oooch, szlag. - Drell odetchnął z ulgą słysząc zawiedziony głos kroganina. Nie tracąc czasu zaczął przeciskać się szybem. Otworzył trójwymiarową mapę, zerknął jeszcze raz na położenie Ral. Znajdowała się niedaleko, dalej w tym samym barze.

- Niech no ja cię tylko dorwę – warknął, czołgając się coraz szybciej. Ktoś pakował się za nim do wentylacji. - Niech no ja cię dorwę.

Mark sączył powoli drugą, od trzech godzin, szklankę whisky, udając jednocześnie, że słucha biadolenia Ral. O Velo, o pieniądzach, o Cytadeli, o rasistach, o tym, że Mark pije i o tym, że ona pije razem z nim. Na dodatek powtarzała w kółko, że Cabro powinien iść i zrobić kolejne dziecko Lily, nie zaś chlać w barze niczym żołnierz po przejściach.  
O ironio, uważał się za żołnierza po przejściach.

- Tak, masz rację – rzucił dla świętego spokoju, patrząc błagalnie na barmankę asari. Ta jednak pokręciła głową. Nici z wywalenia quarianki.

- Szy ty m...m... mnie w ogóle słuuchaż? - Złodziejka ledwie zdołała coś wypowiedzieć, nie spadając przy tym z krzesła. Była już porządnie wstawiona, zapomniała nawet o tym, że słomka ciągle wystawała z ustnika jej hełmu. - Myyyślisz, że...że...że jesteś tajemniczy z tą szklanką taniej whisky? I z tymi fioletowymi oczami? Wieeesz, byłby z ciebie – czknęła – niezły quarianin - zachichotała, asari za ladą powstrzymała parsknięcie śmiechem nurkując do kubka z kawą.

- Za dużo już tej whisky dla ciebie. – Mark delikatnie odsunął od niej butelkę z brunatnym płynem, cały czas obawiając się, ze ręki już nie odzyska.

- Ta whisky jest jak Ziemia – prychnęła z niesmakiem, sama już odsuwając od siebie kolejne szklanki, jakby to były obrzydliwie, ogromne pająki.

- Znaczy? - zaciekawiła się nagle barmanka, mrużąc nieprzyjemnie oczy.

- Dwie-czecie to woooodaaa, hahahaha! - Quarianka poleciała nagle do tyłu, prosto w czyjeś zielone, łuskowate ramiona.

- Przeszkadzam? - warknął Velo, wbijając stalowe, pełne zazdrości spojrzenie w człowieka. _Pięknie, kurwa, pięknie, _pomyślał stary żołnierz, usiłując znaleźć dla siebie jakieś dobre wytłumaczenie.

- Ooooch, Veeeeluuuś! - Ral przytuliła się do ukochanego, prawdopodobnie mrużąc oczy, gdyż dwa światełka za szybką hełmu nagle zniknęły.

- Chodź, Ral, nie ma czasu! - Drell podniósł swoją dziewczynę, Cabro dopiero teraz zauważył, że odzienie Poszukiwacza było podarte i postrzępione. W kilku miejscach zauważył kropelki zielonkawej krwi wypływające z licznych, drobnych zadrapań.

- Coś się stało? - mężczyzna zeskoczył z krzesełka i pomógł postawić quariankę na nogi.

Trzasnęły drzwi.

- Stać gdzie stoicie! Wszyscy! - usłyszeli mocny, kobiecy krzyk.

Sytuacja zmieniła się w mgnieniu oka.

Mercer rozglądała się gorączkowo stojąc w drzwiach promu, cały czas nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli, że mogli go zgubić. Przecież widzieli tego mordercę niedaleko, był gdzieś tutaj! Pojazdem szarpnęło nagle, detektyw kurczowo chwyciła się metalowej rurki, do bólu kojarzącą się z klubami go-go. Nie uszło to uwadze Grazziego, który gwizdnął wesoło z lubieżnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Utwierdził ją tylko w przekonaniu, że jest zboczonym kretynem. Odwróciła pełny pogardy wzrok, spoglądając z powrotem na Okręg Sierra.

- Tam jest! - krzyknęła, celując palcem we wchodzącego do baru drella. Mściwy uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz, po raz kolejny słabo maskując podniecenie i żądzę akcji. Rudy kucyk podskakiwał we wszystkie strony, kiedy wykrzykiwała do pilota gdzie ma lecieć.

- Niżej! Niżej kurwa! Jak lecisz? Niżej! Ej! Au! - Liz poczuła jak jej pośladki zaliczają bliski kontakt z twardym, zimnym podłożem.

- Dobre lądowanie! - zawołał Grazzi, lądując pewnie tuż koło niej. Zignorowała jego uwagę, podniosła się.

- Wy i wy! - wskazała ruchem głowy turian oraz dwóch mężczyzn. - Idziecie ze mną! Załadować OG-ie! Reszta niech czeka, jakby ten drell znów nam spierdolił.

Chwilę później stali już pod drzwiami baru. Okolica była pusta, nikt tędy nie przechodził, ciemne uliczki nie zachęcały zresztą do wycieczek w te strony. _Kiepskie miejsce na lokal, _pomyślała Mercer, odruchowo wspominając co lepsze bary w wyższych Okręgach. Ta myśl zniknęła jednak równie szybko jak się pojawiła.

- Wchodzimy! - uderzyła barkiem drzwi, te odskoczyły gwałtownie i rąbnęły w ścianę. Spojrzała na drella podtrzymującego quariankę razem z wysokim, starszym mężczyzną. Jego twarz również skądś znała, nie mogła sobie przypomnieć jednak gdzie ją widziała. Pewna była tylko jednego – oni musieli być jego wspólnikami. Nie widziała innego wyjaśnienia czemu ten zabójca biegł właśnie tutaj, do baru. Musieli być jego wspólnikami, ochroniarzami, może najemnikami! Tak czy owak, byli z drellem a to wystarczająco powód, by ich aresztować.

- Stać gdzie stoicie! Wszyscy! - ryknęła. Starszy mężczyzna podniósł głowę, wyraźnie zaskoczony, chciał coś powiedzieć.

Zabójca był jednak znacznie szybszy. Odskoczył w obok, wykonał niewielki piruet, całkowicie schodząc z linii strzału. W ciągu obrotu zdołał wyciągnąć broń. Wymierzył i strzelił, zanim ktokolwiek zdołał sensownie zareagować.

Strzał. Grazzi wygiął się nagle do tyłu i runął między stoliki, gejzer krwi buchnął z dziury w głowie, pokrywając wszystkich dookoła setkami plamek. Mercer spanikowała, rzuciła się na oślep, byle w bok, byle daleko od broni tego mordercy. Tuż koło niej rozległ się kolejny huk, turianie otworzyli ogień, naboje pruły szkło sprawiając, że w powietrze wyfrunęło nagle tysiąc migoczących odłamków. Barmanka asari oberwała ogłuszaczem, rąbnęła w barek, do kakofonii bitego szkła i strzałów dołączyły pękające butelki oraz smród zmieszanych alkoholi.

Chaos. Po prostu chaos, przemknęło Liz przez głowę, kiedy kryła się przed ostrymi odłamkami porcelany.

Sekundę później było już znacznie gorzej.

Rozdział 4 - „Ślepiec"

Odłamki szkła fruwały we wszystkie strony, ze świstem kalecząc dłonie, niszcząc ubrania, utrudniając każdy ruch. Alkohol pryskał na twarz, szczypał w oczy, smród gigantycznej kałuży drinków zaćmiewał zmysły, zduszał wszystko falą mdłości.

A wszystko to okraszone kaskadą strzałów i odgłosami chaotycznej destrukcji.

Coś uderzyło go w policzek, kawałki drewna przeleciały mu przed oczami, kiedy kula przebiła się przez barek tuż przy jego głowie. _Zrób coś do kurwy nędzy! _Krzyknął na siebie w duchu, z trudem czołgając się ku krawędzi lady. W ustach niemal czuł smak żółci oraz obiad, powoli wracający skąd przybył. Ral kuliła się zaledwie metr za nim, kurczowo przytulona do swojej strzelby. Velo szukał wyjścia z sytuacji, strzelając na ślepo. Desperacja. Tylko to odbijało się w złotach oczach, w łuskowatej twarzy wykrzywionej uczuciem.

Mark nie był zdesperowany. Nie był nawet zły. Jeszcze nie.

Cabro wyjrzał ostrożnie, trzymając broń gotową do strzału. Dwóch turian, jedna kobieta, martwy facet na podłodze, wszyscy z symbolami Przymierza.

- Kurwa mać – podsumował, zdając sobie sprawę w jak wielkie gówno wpadł tym razem. Wybór był prosty, boleśnie prosty i niesprawiedliwy. Nie powinno go tutaj być, nie musiałby podejmować tej głupiej decyzji gdyby nie ta upierdliwa quarianka!

Przetoczył się, wycelował. I nie pociągnął za spust.

Przez szyb wentylacyjny przetoczyły się echem odgłosy strzałów przerywane krótkimi, urywanymi krzykami. Kobev przyśpieszył, pocąc się jak dziki w białej zbroi z czarnym krzyżem przechodzącym przez klatkę piersiową, ramiona oraz głowę. Stary, zapomniany symbol.

Nie dla niego.

Uszykował broń, ciężki pistolet o sporym kalibrze i wystarczającej sile rażenia, by połamać kości niewyszkolonemu strzelcowi. Lubił mieć w dłoni coś konkretnego, brzydził się pistoletami maszynowymi lub lekkimi zabaweczkami niezdolnymi do przebicia pancerza.

Zatrzymał się przy jednej z krat, zerknął do zdemolowanego pomieszczenia. Dwóch turian ostrzeliwało ladę oraz barek, rozrywając je na strzępy. Kobieta, detektyw, siedziała przyklejona do przewróconego stolika, wykrzykując coś do omni-klucza. Jeśli wzywała posiłki to nie zostało dużo czasu. Zerknął jeszcze raz na ostatnie detale bądź przeszkody. Szkło, odłamki drewna, mocny zapach alkoholi szkodliwy dla salarian i ludzi. Ręcznie aktywował filtry w hełmie, ustawiając częstotliwość obrotów. Nie lubił jak te ustrojstwa pracowały za głośno tuż pod nosem.

Przecisnął się jeszcze kawałek dalej, skok między dwóch turian nie był dobrym pomysłem, nawet jeśli miał element zaskoczenia po swojej stronie. Militarne wyszkolenie tej rasy sprawiało, że byli bardziej wyczuleni na jakiekolwiek gwałtowne zmiany w otoczeniu, ich zmysły szybciej przyswajały informacje podczas walki. Mściwy uśmiech zatańczył na jego ustach, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że postępuje wbrew idiotycznemu szkoleniu naukowców Cerberusa. Zatrzymaj się, przeanalizuj, przemyśl, działaj. Jajogłowi zawsze zapominają, że na to nie ma czasu. Że zabójca w krytycznej sytuacji wybierze najskuteczniejszą drogę, nie najrozsądniejszą. Liczy się tylko zadanie. Intuicja drapieżnika w tej chwili wygrywała z analitycznym myśleniem.

Drell miał przeżyć. Przynajmniej dopóki Kobev go nie dorwie.

Rąbnął nogą z całej siły w blachę i zanurkował, gotowy na wszystko.

Nie myślał. Reagował, działał, oddał się w całości intuicji oraz zmysłom.

Wymierzył, spadając między kawałkami szybu wentylacyjnego oraz metalowymi rurkami, hełm wyświetlił mu prawdopodobną trajektorię lotu. Nacisnął spust. Trzy razy, dwie kule w klatkę, ręka wędruje w górę uniesiona siłą odrzutu. Trzeci raz, prosto w głowę. Wyćwiczone, wyryte w mięśniach i pamięci ruchy, których nigdy nie zapomni.

Raz.

Dwa.

Trzy.

Ciała turian runęły na ziemię, zalewając się kaskadami fioletowej, gęstej krwi, smoliste kropelki pokryły stoliki, ściany i podłogi. Kobieta krzyknęła przestraszona, rzuciła się do drzwi. Kobev wycelował pistoletem w jej klatkę piersiową, palec drgnął delikatnie.

Zapomniał o lądowaniu. Runął na stolik, świat nagle zawirował przed szybką hełmu, trzask łamanych mebli i ostry, gwałtowny ból z tyłu głowy uświadomiły go na czym wylądował. Zdał sobie sprawę, że broń wyleciała z jego ręki, wytrącona przez kawałek spadającej blachy.

_Cholerne stoliki_, warknął do siebie w duchu, roztrącając powywracane krzesełka i próbując wstać. Detektyw zniknęła, prawdopodobnie uciekła. Przypomniał sobie o celu, obrócił się w stronę podziurawionej lady.

Huk, natychmiast po nim ostry, urywany pisk rozwalonych tarcz. Nabój trafił go w ramię, siła pocisku zakręciła nim w miejscu, powalając znów na ziemię. _To mój pistolet, _rozpoznał charakterystyczny, przypominający klaśnięcie dźwięk strzału.

Coś runęło na jego naramiennik z wielką mocą, rzucając go z powrotem na podłogę. Całe ciało odczuło gwałtowny, paraliżujący ból ręki wyrywanej ze stawu. Nie był bezbronny, ale przeciwko temu drellowi byłby jak pijany hanar walczący z varrenem.

I ten facet o fioletowych oczach. Ujrzał to kątem oka, kiedy zabił pierwszego z turian. Wyraz jego twarzy, podobny do tego, kiedy próbuje się przypomnieć tytuł starej, dobrze znanej melodii.

Ten mężczyzna rozpoznał melodię jego strzałów. Raz, dwa, trzy.

Zamknął oczy, dopiero teraz czując, że oprócz wybitej ręki ma również w niej dziurę. Przechylił głowę, krew wyciekało wartko spomiędzy resztek ceramicznego tworzywa, czerwone linie kreśliły wzorki i symbole na białym pancerzu.

Zapadła cisza. Jedynym dźwiękami był bulgot mdłej, smrodliwej mieszanki drinków, którą zdążyli już przesiąknąć oraz ich ciężkie, niespokojne oddechy.

- Czysto! - stwierdził Mark, podnosząc się ostrożnie z ziemi. W rękach trzymał dwa pistolety, swój własny oraz ciężkie działko, które wypuścił z rąk zabójca. Velo podniósł się, mokre ubranie przylepiło się nieprzyjemnie do łuskowatej skóry. Odgonił mdlący fetor, czując jak zbiera mu się na wymioty.

- Zrzygałam się – powiedziała słabo Ral, opierając się o bar. Kliknęła niedawno zamontowany zawór na swoim hełmie, niewielki, przezroczysty woreczek zdradzający zawartość jej śniadania wylądował z plaskiem na podłodze.

- Przynajmniej trafiłaś. - Velo pociągnął ja za rękę, klepnął Cabro w ramię. - Musimy uciekać.

- No co ty, kurwa, nie powiesz? - sarknął emerytowany żołnierz, wyraźnie wściekły. Teraz kiedy opadł już bitewny kurz a bar zmienił się w pobojowisko, mógł sobie pozwolić na emocje.

Bardzo negatywne, pełne przemocy oraz żądzy mordobicia emocje. Był tylko za stary, by je zrealizować, nie miał ochoty zaczynać walki z drellem.

- Jesteś mi winny za Granicę – warknął bezceremonialnie złodziej, podtrzymując swoją dziewczynę. Mark obrzucił go pełnym nienawiści spojrzeniem. Nigdy nie pałał do tego zielonkawego stwora wielką sympatią, ale w tej chwili miał ochotę po prostu rozpierdolić mu łeb na milion krwawych kawałeczków. W ciągu sekundy, w ciągu jednej cholernej sekundy i jeszcze przez tą durną quariankę stracił możliwość na normalne życie. Bez zabijania, bez ciągłego stresu, bez odpowiedzialności na karku. Za to z Lily, Julią... oraz swoją martwą siostrą, ale ta byłaby najmniejszym problemem.

- Nic ci nie jestem winny, Poszukiwacz. Po prostu nie mam wyboru. I nie znam się na uciekaniu. Ty tutaj jesteś jebanym specjalistą – Cabro podsumował krótko swoją beznadziejną sytuację, chowając swój pistolet do kabury. Ciężkiego działka ani myślał wypuścić z dłoni. Zerknął w miejsce, gdzie leżał martwy zabójca. Trzy strzały. Dwa w klatkę, jeden w głowę. Pamiętał to. Aż za dobrze.

- Idziemy. - Ajos uznał, że nie ma sensu się kłócić. W głowie miał prowizoryczny plan ucieczki, wiedział gdzie się zaszyć, by zniknąć oczu SOC i Widmom. Szybko dodał korektę w postaci Marka Cabro. Doświadczony żołnierz wydawał się cennym nabytkiem. Jeśli będzie sprawiał problemy to zawsze można strzelić mu w tył głowy.

Razem opuścili bar. Velo prowadził.

- Kurwa. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. - Mercer łapczywie ciągała powietrze, trzymając komunikator w omni-kluczu przy czole, jak modlitewnik. Bała się. Nie tego, że prawie tam zginęła, nie tego, że musiała zdać raport po kompletnie niepotrzebnej oraz tragicznej w skutkach akcji. Bała się tego co usłyszy dzisiaj od głównego śledczego. Zadrżała na samą myśl o tym jak wielki opierdol zgarnie, gdy jej przełożony dowie się o trzech martwych policjantach. Włączyła radio.

- Centrala, tutaj funkcjonariusz Mercer, odznaka trzy-trzy-cztero-zero, odbiór – zaczęła drżącym głosem.

- Tutaj Bailey. Co się, kurwa, tam dzieje Mercer? - usłyszała w głosie znajomy, wiecznie zachrypnięty głos komandora. Musiał się dowiedzieć o akcji. Lepiej on niż ten skurwysyn Preston, wielki główny śledczy. Odetchnęła, mały kamień ze stosiku głazów spadł jej z serca.

- Mamy tutaj nieudaną obławę na...

- Wiem co się dzieje, detektywie, po prostu powiedz co spierdoliliście. - Nawet przez radio było słychać, że facet jest mocno wkurzony.

- Trzech martwych. W tym Grazzi. - Na moment zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko piknięciami oraz wskazówkami WI z kabiny pilota. Lekkie chybotanie podczas lotu ją dziwnie relaksowało, podobnie jak niektórych szum odkurzacza albo wentylatora. W końcu z głośniczka dobiegło ją adekwatne, trafne podsumowanie całej akcji.

- Ja pierdolę. Co za dzień... Najpierw Shepard, teraz to. Dobrze, Mercer, wstaw się w moim biurze. Za godzinę. Przesyłam NavPoint. - Rozłączył się. Szczerze mówiąc, gówno ją obchodził Shepard i ta cała megagalaktyczna wojna z pancernymi kałamarnicami. To nie jest jej sprawa, ani zadanie dla kogoś tak małego formatu jak ona. W tej chwili najważniejszym było, że po jej okręgu biega zindoktrynowany drell oraz jego dwaj wspólnicy – quarianka oraz TEN facet.

Zamknęła oczy, grzebiąc gorączkowo we wspomnieniach. Skąd ona go kojarzyła?

Co się stanie z Lily jak się dowie? Co powie Julii? Czy spróbują wykorzystać je, by do niego dotrzeć? Czy wystawił je na niebezpieczeństwo? Może spróbować je ostrzec? Ale co, jeśli to pogorszy sprawę?

Zaklął ze złością, czując się jak rozpieszczona panienka, którą ktoś wpuścił do butiku z wyprzedażą. Nie wiedział co robić, co wybrać. Emocje to jedyna rzecz, przy której nie mógł się na nic zdecydować. Posłać komuś kulkę w łeb? Proste. A może skręcić kark? Ależ oczywiście! Prosty rachunek zero-jedynkowy.

Emocje były rachunkiem zero-nieskończoność. I cholernie ciężko wcelować w tą właściwą decyzję. Zaczynał zazdrościć gethom.

W czasie, gdy użalał się nad sobą w duchu, Ajos wyprowadził ich z przyzwoitych okręgów Cytadeli i powoli zaczęli zapuszczać się do miejsc, które niepokojąco przypominały slumsy. Często odwiedzał podobne w Londynie, gdzie sprzedawali najtańsze piwo a dziwki potrafiły czasem dać nawet za paczkę fajek. Uświadomił sobie nagle, że nigdy nie myślał o tej stronie kosmicznego centrum politycznego. Zawsze nieskazitelne, czyste, pełne idiotycznych fontanek, pomników i rzeźb, drogich klubów oraz napalonych asari. A teraz miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś ukazał mu drugą stronę medalu, przystawił do facjaty Cytadeli krzywe zwierciadło.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał, trzymając na wszelki wypadek broń w pogotowiu. Wiedział do czego zdolni są biedni, kiedy ktoś bogatszy wpadnie na ich teren. Mieli tutaj przewagę, znali każdy kąt, każdą kryjówkę z której można zaatakować. Mark czuł się jak ślepiec. Widział jedynie miejsca, które były tak boleśnie oczywiste, że aż bezużyteczne. Ciemny zaułek, pełen śmieci kąt, kupka złomu przy drzwiach jakiejś rudery. Jedynym ratunkiem był Velo – tam gdzie Cabro nie dostrzegał nic, on widział możliwości i niebezpieczeństwa.

Mimo to żołnierz nie uważał się za specjalnego szczęściarza. Drelle przyciągają uwagę.

- W miejscu, które dawno temu utraciło swoją nazwę. Takim, o którym wszyscy, tam na górze, chcą zapomnieć. - Velo wydawał się szczególnie obrzydzony obecną lokacją. Nawet Mark widział na jego twarzy wyraźną pogardę, skrzywione usta pełne gniewu oraz złote oczy rozglądające się dookoła z żalem. Ułamek sekundy później te uczucia zniknęły, kiedy wyczuł, że człowiek go obserwuje.

- Nie lubi Cytadeli – mruknęła Ral. Ona również trzymała rękę na broni.

- Tia – potwierdził Ajos, nie spiesząc z wyjaśnieniami.

Skręcili w którąś z wielu mrocznych alejek. Smród rozkładu i śmieci zdołał zaćmić nawet fetor ich przemoczonych alkoholami ubrań. Cabro odruchowo spiął mięśnie, zgarbił się nieco, spodziewając się ataku.

- Nie masz się czego bać. Nie zaatakują nas. - Drell spojrzał na niego krytycznie. Sam wydawał się całkowicie rozluźniony, jedynie rozbiegane oczy zdradzały zdenerwowanie.

- Twoje dzielnia, co? - Żołnierz podrapał się po krótkiej brodzie, odgarnął z oczu czarne, przetkane pasami siwizny włosy. I ani myślał słuchać, dalej nerwowo pukając palcem w spust.

- Tak jakby.

Ciemności nagle się skończyli, kiedy wyszli z alejki na coś przypominającego plac. Były tutaj nawet sklepy. Z odzieżą, żywnością i, co stanowiło większość, z bronią. Czarny rynek Cytadeli.

- Tutaj. - Quarianka wskazała na kwadratowy budynek, położony zaledwie kilka metrów od nich. Za oknem siedział czerwony salarianin, z kikutami zamiast, charakterystycznych dla tej rasy, rogów. Ktoś musiał je brutalnie odciąć, blizny na czubkach były nieregularne i głębokie. Napis nad drzwiami głosił: „Ira Xoran oraz Sabur Gore, ekonomia i zarządzanie".

Co prawdopodobne wykształceni specjaliści robili na takim zadupiu, tego były członek SFOR-y już nie potrafił odgadnąć.

- Mark, pilnuj drzwi. Niech nikt nie wejdzie i nie podsłuchuje. Zrozumiałeś?

- Czy ja, kurwa, wyglądam na twojego ochroniarza? - Głos żołnierza piekł jak ogień. Velo uniósł lekko brwi, zaskoczony.

- Jeśli chcesz wyjść cało z tej awantury to popilnujesz drzwi. - Mark już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć jakąś ciętą ripostą, Ral szybko jednak weszła między nich.

- Przestańcie się kłócić jak dzieci. Cabro, proszę, popilnuj drzwi. - W jej tonie czuć było zmęczenie, jakie wywołał u niej alkohol oraz strzelanina.

Mężczyzna sapnął niczym rozjuszony byk, odwrócił się do nich plecami, przyjmując pozę ochroniarza. Nawet by się tak czuł, gdyby zamiast skórzanej kurtki i jeansów miał na sobie garnitur.

Ale nie miał.

- Byle szybko – rzucił, czując na sobie wścibskie spojrzenia. Nie potrafił jednak stwierdzić skąd.

Czuł się jak ślepiec.

Rozdział 5 - „Bilans zysków i strat"

Pomieszczenie, które w założeniu miało służyć za biuro, nie było niczym więcej, jak kolejną ruderą. Z tym, że po prostu szczelniej zabito ją płachtami, blachami i przyozdobiono domowymi akcesoriami jak wieszak lub ekspres do kawy.

Tuż obok biurka stała niska, pękata kulka zakuta w kombinezon środowiskowy, niewidoczna wcześniej z ulicy. Volus. Dwa okrągłe światełka skierowały się wprost na nowych klientów.

- O! - wydyszał ciężko, krótki syk zasygnalizował, że filtry w miejscu ust na moment się zatrzymały, pozwalając mu mówić. - Drell! Jak miło. - Przesunął się, chcąc ujrzeć drugiego z gości. - I quarianka – dodał ponuro, entuzjazm szybko ustąpił miejsca podejrzliwości. Przez powszechne stereotypy oraz miejskie legendy volusjanie i quarianie byli kimś na kształt naturalnych wrogów.

Salarianin podniósł oszpeconą głowę, zerkając ciekawie na gości. Przez jego twarz przemknęła bliżej nieokreślona emocja, kiedy zauważył drella.

- Velo – powiedział tonem, który był mieszaniną wrogości, uznania i szacunku. - Ciągle żyjesz.

- Jak widać, Ira. Cały i zdrowy. Przychodzę, byś podliczył bilans zysków i strat.

Ral, korzystając z tego, że nikt na nią nie zwraca uwagi, mogła obserwować dokładnie interlokutorów, wychwytując każdy detal i szczegół. Dłoń trzymała w pobliżu rączki strzelby, gotowa do obrony. Nie była głupia, zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej chłopak ma wrogów wszędzie – i to oni są najczęściej jego dłużnikami.

Nie umknęła jej pełna obrzydzenia mina salarianina. Ral miała dziwne wrażenie, że kierował to uczucie bardziej do siebie niż do jej chłopaka.

- Bilans zysków i strat – wypluł te słowa, starając się oddać pełnię swojej pogardy. – Tak. Pamiętam. Przejdźmy zatem od razu do rzeczy. - Velo gestem dłoni wskazał, by „doradca ekonomiczny" tej gorszej strony Cytadeli otworzył panele na omni-kluczu. Kilka sekund później przesyłał już dane, które rozszyfrowała pani naukowiec.

- Chcę wiedzieć co to jest. Dalej korzystasz z zabezpieczonych sieci?

- Oczywiście.

Volus, dotychczas stojący cicho, na wspomnienie o zabezpieczonych sieciach wyraźnie się zaniepokoił.

- Co to ma znaczyć, Xoran? - wysyczał ze złością, z trudem wciągając powietrze. - Kim oni są?

- Starzy przyjaciele. Gore, idź, zrób sobie przerwę.

- Chcę wiedzieć... - Pękata kulka z kombinezonie nie dokończyła zdania. Drell zaszedł go z tyłu, wbił paralizator w obwody i przesunął włącznik. Rozległ się krótki bzyk i kulka z mięsistym łupnięciem uderzyła w podłogę, nieprzytomna.

Ira spojrzał na volusa ze stoickim spokojem.

- Nie trzeba było, poszedłby – powiedział bez cienia wyrzutów, wracając do odczytywania plików. Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, lecz monitor właśnie wyrzucił na ekran masę informacji.

Poczuł, jak szczęka wędruje w dół, obciążona zdumieniem.

- Skąd to masz? - podniósł wzrok i ujrzał wylot lufy skierowany prosto w twarz.

Cabro sam nie wiedział, jak opanować emocje. Kiedyś, może nawet na Granicy, po prostu zdusiłby wszystko w sobie, skupiając się na pracy. Teraz, po dłuższym czasie marynowania swoich wnętrzności w taniej whisky i próbach zaćpania się na śmierć czerwonym piaskiem, nie wiedział co robić. Szarpał rękawy, zgrzytał zębami, kręcił się w miejscu, rzucając nieprzyjemne spojrzenia każdemu, kto raczył choćby rzucić na niego okiem.

W końcu, zrezygnowany, zaczął wodzić wzrokiem po okolicznych straganach. Większość z nich oferowała śmieci – zużyte akumulatory piezo, podnośniki wspomagane efektem masy, kilka sztuk broni tak starej, że wstyd byłoby oddać to do muzeum.

I nagle jego wzrok napotkał stoisko z alkoholami. Wśród różnokolorowych butelek o jeszcze różniejszych kształtach dostrzegł brunatny płyn. Jacka Walkera 2077.

Gardło w ułamku sekundy stało się suche i Mark miał dziwne wrażenie, że tylko szklanka whisky mogłaby je zwilżyć. Kilka mięśni skurczyło się boleśnie, przypominając mu o tym, że w tej chwili powinien być w domu, wdychając, wcierając i wchłaniając bordowy proszek. W tej chwili, jak co dzień, powinien użalać się nad sobą, słuchając jak koszmary odbijają się od ścian jego wypalonego umysłu.

Czuł przemożną chęć kiszenia swoich flaków tak długo, że w końcu ujrzałby je przed oczami, wyrzygane w bólach i mękach. Najlepiej razem z każdą cząstką jego jestestwa, każdym skrawkiem pamięci oraz bólu.

Zamiast tego tkwił tutaj, służąc jako ochroniarz dla pierdolonego drella i jego quariańskiej kurwy!

Ruszył w kierunku upragnionej butelki whisky, jakby była Świętym Graalem Galaktyki.

Była przecież jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą musiał powstrzymać, nim wypłynie na powierzchnię jego roztrzaskanego na milion kawałeczków umysłu.

Elli.

Chciała, by krzyczał. By ją opieprzył, zrugał od góry do dołu, powiedział, że jest idiotką, która nie potrafi dobrze wykonać roboty. Ale nie, Bailey miał taki sam wyraz twarzy przez cały czas. Wpatrywał się w nią z uwagą, kiedy opowiadała mu jak wpadli na trop drella – czy właściwie ona zorganizowała akcję, mając za podstawy jedynie swoje wątpliwe podejrzenia oraz intuicję. Z pokerową miną słuchał jak Grazzi dostał kulkę, jak zabójca, który wyskoczył znikąd, sprzątnął dwóch turian z jej oddziału. Na koniec westchnął tylko ciężko, sprawiając, że jej jelita skręciły się boleśnie.

- Oddział zabezpieczający jest już w drodze na miejsce – rzekł krótko i spokojnie. - Ktoś był z tym drellem?

- Człowiek i quarianka.

- Pal licho quariankę, oni wszyscy wyglądają tak samo – mruknął komandor, przekładając na biurku jakieś papiery. - Opisz mi człowieka.

Mercer przywołała w pamięci twarz mężczyzny. Nie mogła się odpędzić od wrażenia, że już go gdzieś widziała, nie mogła sobie przypomnieć tylko gdzie i kiedy.

- Wyglądał jak jakiś żołnierz lub najemnik. Starszy facet, wysoki. Czarne włosy, trochę siwe. I cholernie dziwny kolor oczu. Fioletowy.

- Kurwa. - Na twarzy jej przełożonego wreszcie pojawiły się jakieś emocje. Głównie zaskoczenie, szybko zastąpione przez złość. - Kurwa – powtórzył.

- Kojarzycie go, komandorze?

- Znałem tylko jedną osobę, która pasuje do opisu i ma fioletowe oczy. Właściwie to dwie. Elli i Mark Cabro - Bailey przejechał dłonią po twarzy, jakby chciał w ten sposób odpędzić zmęczenie. Najlepiej razem ze wspomnieniami. - Kurwa, będzie ciężko.

- Dlaczego? Nie wydawał się specjalnie groźny. - Komandor obdarzył ją spojrzeniem, którym obdarza się niesforne dzieciaki, kiedy pierdolą głupoty i myślą, że mają rację.

- Słuchaj, Mercer, Cabro może i wygląda tak staro jak ja, ale ma znacznie więcej doświadczenia i o wiele mniej czasu siedział za burkiem. - warknął ostro. Liz odniosła wrażenie, że w jakiś sposób go uraziła. Zrobiła przepraszającą minę i skinęła głową. - Nie wiem jakim cudem wpakował się w to gówno, ale jeśli go zlekceważysz odstrzeli twój chudy tyłek zanim zdążysz, kurwa, drgnąć.

- Rozumiem - Śledcza powiedziała to tylko dla świętego spokoju. W głębi duszy dalej nie uważała tego Cabro za groźnego przeciwnika. Baileya po prawdzie też, jednak z całych sił starała się tego nie okazywać. Miała w tej chwili ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż tłumaczenie się, czemu nie darzy komandora należytym szacunkiem. Na przykład tragiczna fryzura, smród krogańskich przystawek, który towarzyszył jej od pościgu za drellem, no i oczywiście fakt, że na stacji kręcił się mały gang zindoktrynowanych szpiegów.

Chciałaby powiedzieć, że to normalka. Czuła się jednak jak klaun, który zamiast standardowej żonglerki miał wykonać salto na linie. Jakieś sto metrów nad ziemią.

- W porządku – mężczyzna skinął głową bez przekonania. - Idź się wykąp i wracaj na posterunek. W ciągu godziny dostaniesz ekipę śledczą. I jeszcze jedno. Cabro, o ile to on, ma zostać przy życiu.

Elizabeth skinęła głową i ruszyła do drzwi.

- Czekaj, Mercer. - Zatrzymała się, obracając głowę.

- Tak?

- Jeśli nawalisz, wylatujesz. Albo idziesz na front. Mam dość twoich błędów.

Kobev ocknął się.

Jego mózg przebijał się przez grube warstwy oszołomienia, wykopując z pamięci ostatnie wspomnienia, zanim padł na ziemię. Dostał w ramię z własnej broni. Nie pamiętał tylko kto strzelał, prawdopodobnie nie zauważył.

Spróbował wstać i prawie porzygał się z wysiłku. Ramię bolało tak mocno, że chciałby je sobie odrąbać nogą od krzesła, zawroty głowy zmieniły na moment świat dookoła w wirującą plamę. Wszystkie systemy w kombinezonie padły, kiedy ten skupił się na zatamowaniu krwawienia medi-żelem. Śluzowaty płyn wypełniony nanorobotami spływał po jego zbroi – strzał musiał przerwać obwody. Na szczęście środek lecznicy sięgnął celu, rana wprawdzie nie była nawet w połowie zagojona, lecz krwawienie ustało. Zerknął na sporą kałużę bordowej krwi, czując jedynie poirytowanie, że pozwolił się pokonać.

Odetchnął głębiej i prawie się udusił, kiedy jego nozdrza zatkał smród alkoholi i potu. Filtry w hełmie wyłączyły się, ściągnął go więc jedną ręką. Drugą wolał nie ruszać – oprócz bólu postrzałowego czuł też tępe pulsowanie zerwanych stawów.

Zamrugał szybko, czując jak brązowe oczy zaczynając piec i palić. Mieszanka alkoholi dawała się we znaki, barmanka leżąca w samym środku kałuży jakimś cudem jeszcze oddychała. Kobev dostrzegł jeden ze swoich pistoletów, podniósł go zdrową ręką, po czym wymierzył i strzelił beznamiętnie w głowę asari. Teraz przynajmniej nie ma świadków, nie licząc tej zbiegłej detektyw.

W oddali usłyszał sygnały – irytujące jazgotanie zdradziło mu, że są blisko. Zacisnął zęby i ruszył truchtem na zaplecze, gdzie powinno być drugie wyjście. Po drodze zgarnął worek lodu, wepchnął go niedbale w wyrwę po strzale. Czułby się dumny, że miał taką potężną broń, teraz jednak żałował, że nie korzystał ze zwykłych wojskowych Predatorów.

Prawie wytoczył się przez drzwi. Nim odzyskał równowagę poczuł gwałtowne szarpnięcie, krótki, fioletowy błysk na moment go oślepił. Biotyka. Sekundę później nagle znalazł się przy ścianie, ktoś oparł dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, przyciskając go do zimnej, chropowatej powierzchni. Nie bronił się, nie widział w tym nawet sensu. Był zbyt ranny i osłabiony, by chociaż podnieść rękę. W tej chwili był zdany na łaskę silniejszego oraz sprawniejszego napastnika.

Coś syknęło krótko, rozległ się dźwięk przypominający krótkie spięcie. Przed nim, wyłączywszy kamuflaż optyczny, zmaterializowała się kobieta. Kobev zlustrował ją, póki jeszcze mógł. Ciemne wory pod szaroniebieskimi oczami zdradzały zmęczenie, choć siła z jaką przyciskała go do ściany wskazywała co innego. Figura raczej postawna, wskazująca na siłę i szybkość, daleko jej było jednak do zgrabności większości zabójczyń, jakie znał. Ciemne blond włosy upięła w niedbały kok. Z wystającymi z niego kosmkami przypominał trochę pająka, który przysiadł na jej głowie.

Miał wrażenie, że gdzieś już ją widział.

- Zjebałeś – rzuciła na powitanie, krótko podsumowując stan jego zadania. A więc Cerberus. Odetchnął z ulgą.

- To nie była moja wina.

- Zamknij ryj - warknęła, popychając go. Normalnie poleciałby w tył jak pijany i wyrżnął na chodnik, na szczęście ściana uchroniła go od kompromitacji. - Mam informacje od Człowieka.

- Skąd wie?

- Dobre wieści szybko się rozchodzą. - Biotyczka posłała mu spojrzenie, które dobitnie mówiło „To wszystko twoja wina". Gdzieś przez jego umysł przemknęła głupia myśl, by się zbuntować i nauczyć jej szacunku do przywódcy Cerberusa. Kobieta jakby wyczuła jego intencje, przycisnęła go mocniej, przeganiając głupie myśli. .

- Jakie informacje?

- Pierwsza – rzuciła jakąś paczkę na ziemię koło jego stóp. - Druga – masz dorwać drella, zanim zrobi to SOC. Trzecia – następnego razu nie będzie. Jest też czwarta, ode mnie - gdybyś miał choć trochę honoru, to wiedziałbyś co ze sobą zrobić, pajacu.  
Kobev otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz do głowy nie przychodziła mu żadna cięta riposta. Zamiast tego sapnął, czując jak opuszcza go coraz więcej energii. Agentka puściła go, po części z litości, po części dlatego, że musiała już iść.

Oparł się o ścianę, oddychając ciężko. Zastanawiał się co boli go bardziej – zraniona duma czy dziurawe ramię.

- Jak masz na imię? - zapytał słabo, podnosząc paczkę. Zawierała głównie medykamenty. Miał więc połatać się sam.

Podniósł głowę, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi. Biotyczka zniknęła.

Poczuł się nieswojo. W obecności agentki, nawet jeśli ta zrugała go od góry do dołu i prawie połamała mostek, czuł się... bezpieczniej.

Prychnął, odsuwając te myśli jak najdalej od siebie i ruszył w głąb uliczki. Musiał dostać się do kryjówki. Przemyśleć co dalej.

I jakoś pozbyć się tego cholernego poczucia winy.

Pięta, palce. Pięta, palce. Pięta, palce.

Niko Sabor kołysał się na stopach, rozglądając się z ciekawością po okrągłym placu nielegalnego rynku. Szukał okazji do zarobku, który pozwoli mu kupić sobie kolejną butelkę jakieś mocnej gorzały. Najlepiej krogańskiej. A potem upije się w trupa i zaśnie w swojej małej norce za domem tego poczciwego salarianina, Rama. Dzień jak co dzień, a Niko do swojego żywota dobrodusznego żula podchodził z należytym optymizmem i, co dla niego ważne, estymą. Bycie menelem na Cytadeli to trudna sztuka.

Pogładził brudnymi paluchami siwiutką, poplątaną brodę. Czuł się wtedy jak starożytny filozof, rozmyślający nad kolejną sprawą, która w gruncie rzeczy nie miała większego znaczenia. Brakowało mu tylko beczki, choć słyszał, że w XXII wieku to raczej niemodne.

Już miał spytać Krzywego, czy nie potrzebuje czasem pomocy przy destylacji, kiedy na drugim końcu placu ujrzał coś, co nie pasowało do codziennego wystroju rynku. Drella, quariankę i człowieka. Porządne ubranych i zmoczonych jak kury na deszczu. Uzbrojonych. Niko zmrużył oczy, czując kłopoty. O dziwo, jego szósty zmysł wywęszył też okazję.

Rozejrzał się. Nie tylko on zarejestrował obecność gości. Póki co nikt nie reagował, lecz kwestią czasu było nim któryś z tutejszych goryli podejdzie zadać kilka uprzejmych pytań. Drell i quarianka zniknęli w poradni Ira Xora. Na czatach przed wejściem stanął człowiek. Sabor zlustrował mężczyznę. Między czarnymi włosami pojawiły się już siwe pasma, na czole oraz obok nosa i ust widniały głębokie zmarszczki kogoś, kto widział w życiu za dużo. Niko przy nim mógłby uchodzić za okaz młodości, choć podejrzewał, że byli w podobnym wieku.

Żul westchnął zrezygnowany. Nie miałby szans w starciu z tym facetem, nie ma nawet co próbować. Jeśli chce wyniuchać o co tutaj chodzi, musi poczekać.

Sabor obserwował jak ochroniarz przez kilka chwil stoi w miejscu od czasu do czasu robiąc kilka kroków w jedną czy drugą stronę. W końcu pokręcił na coś głową i ruszył w kierunku straganu z alkoholem. Niko uśmiechnął się krzywo, wyczuwając okazję.

Ruszył przez tłum, dotarł bez problemów do budynku, gdzie przebywali drell oraz quarianka i zakradł się na tył, gdzie był osłonięty przez wysoką stertę metalowych odpadków. Znał to miejsce jak własną kieszeń – czasem tutaj sypiał, była toteż jego toaleta „na nagłą potrzebę". Wiedział, że w oknie jest szczelina, przez którą wszystko słychać.

- Słuchaj Xoran, cała ta wojna mnie nie interesuje. Mam swoje sprawy, którymi muszę się zająć, a te dane są ich częścią. - Usłyszał chropowaty, nieprzyjemny dla ludzkiego ucha głos. Przypominał trochę szorowanie gąbką po ścianie. Prawdopodobnie należał do drella.

- Mogę wystawić te dane na rynek, ale nie obiecuję, że nie zjawi się tutaj albo Przymierze albo SOC... albo nawet, kurwa, Cerberus!

- Ajos, te dane mogłyby pomóc mojemu ludowi. Oni mogliby je sprzedać. - Tym razem do uszu menela dobiegł zmodulowany przez syntezator głos quarianki. Bez problemu go poznał – Volusowie ciągle sapią, a poza quarianami i nimi nie ma nikogo innego, kto by brzmiał w połowie jak robot.

- Dajcie mi do cholery pomyśleć!

Niko czekał cierpliwie, aż drell się namyśli. Usłyszał już dość, by zarobić sporą sumkę za te informacje w biurze SOC, ale miał przeczucie, że za chwile zbije małą fortunę. Oczyma wyobraźni już widział siebie na luksusowym frachtowcu z dwoma dziwkami asari i butelką koniaku.

Z marzeń wyrwało go gwałtowne szarpnięcie za ramię. Zatoczył się, upadł na ziemię, czując jak żołądek podskakuje mu do gardła. Zdołał ujrzeć tylko dziwnie obojętne, fioletowe oczy. A potem świat zniknął, zasłonięty przez podeszwę opadającego na jego twarz buta.

Mark spojrzał na powalonego menela z pogardą. Śmierdział gorzej niż lazaret w czasie bitwy, na dodatek był tak brudny, że but na sekundę się do niego przykleił. Cabro sięgnął po pistolet, chcąc dobić żula, powstrzymał się jednak.

- Nie. Nie ma takiej potrzeby – mruknął do siebie, próbując odepchnąć od siebie wątpliwości. Kiedyś nawet nie pomyślałby o zastrzeleniu cywila. Po Granicy coś w nim pękło, jakaś bariera opadła, odsłaniając nieprzyjemne wnętrze, pełne żądzy zemsty. Nie podobała mu się ta zmiana, irytowało go, że nie ma nad tym kontroli. Dopił whisky i rzucił pustą butelkę koło nieprzytomnego delikwenta.

Sądząc po krzykach z tej rudery, Velo potrzebował pomocy.

Ira Xoran wiedział, że w każdej chwili ten bandyta mógł go zabić. Ale musiał przecież zaryzykować. Palce wystrzeliły w kierunku aerożelowej klawiatury, wklepując pośpiesznie proste komendy. Miał rodzinę na Sur'Kesh, musiał im jakoś pomóc, nim Żniwiarze tam dotrą, to tylko kwestia czasu. Nie mogą skończyć jak batarianie, nie mogą dać się zaskoczyć i rozbić jak ludzie. Od miesięcy poszukiwał jakichkolwiek informacji, które mogłyby pomóc dalatrasie lub Oddziałom do Zadań Specjalnych – na próżno. Teraz, kiedy wreszcie szczegóły na temat wroga same do niego przyszły, byłby głupcem, gdyby chociaż nie spróbował. Zaczął przesyłać odkryptowane pliki do jednego ze starych serwerów, jeszcze sprzed czasów ludzkiej kolonizacji, który ciągle był podłączony do sieci OZS.

Potrzebował tych. Bilans zysków i strat mówił, że warto zaryzykować.

Jedynym i chyba największym problemem była lufa Kata wymierzona prosto w jego chudy, zielony czerep.

- Odsuń się od tej konsoli, Xoran! - warknął drell. Salarianin rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, starając się jednocześnie wyglądać na spokojnego. Był ekonomistą i chociaż miał kontakty z przestępcami, to nigdy jeszcze nie przystawiano mu lufy do głowy.

- Zdołam usunąć dane szybciej niż ty zdołasz strzelić – blefował. Nie zdążyłby nawet przesunąć dłoni. Velo jednak nie był głupi. Doskoczył, rąbnął łokciem tuż nad wielkim, czerwonawym okiem. Ira zatoczył się, gwałtowna eksplozja bólu oślepiła go na moment, machnął dziko rękami, próbując się bronić. Był jednak bez szans z bezwzględnym oraz wyszkolonym drellem. Ajos uderzył drugi raz, kolbą w skroń, pozbawiając delikwenta przytomności.

- Velo, nie! - Ral złapała ukochanego za krawędź płaszcza, szarpnęła mocno, powstrzymując złodzieja od zadania śmiertelnego ciosu.

- Zasłużył na to! - Spojrzał na nią ze złością, złote tęczówki błyszczały nienaturalnie tonąc w prostej, wyzwalającej żądzy krwi. Zdjął jednak palec ze spustu.

- Velo, przestań – powiedziała słabo, coraz mocniej zaciskając dłonie na tkaninie. Coś w jej głosie sprawiło, że odwrócił na moment wzrok, jakby zawstydzony swoim brakiem opanowania. Musiał przyznać, im bliżej celu tym było mu coraz ciężej. Złożył Obietnicę i wiedział, że jej dotrzyma, choć w ogóle mu się to nie podobało. Nie chciał tracić wsparcia Ral, na dodatek jakiekolwiek zagrożenie dla niej lub jego misji – jak choćby utrata danych – sprawiało, że natychmiast wpadał w furię. Nie poznawał już siebie, nie miał nawet ochoty na głupie żarty. Strzelanina w barze była punktem kulminacyjnym, wyraźnym znakiem, że trzeba w końcu ruszyć dalej. Czuł, że po drodze coś zgubił i nie potrafił odgadnąć co.

Był rozdarty między chęcią dotrzymania słowa, a pragnieniem zatrzymania Ral przy sobie. Może się nawet tego domyślała, choć szczerze w to wątpił.

- Przepraszam – bąknął i zerknął na monitor komputera. - Kurwa! - Dopadł do klawiatury, chcąc wklepać komendę odpowiedzialną za cofnięcie wysyłania. Wystarczył jednak rzut oka, by stwierdzić, że cały system był oparty na salariańskim alfabecie. Bez żadnego translatora, bez uniwersalnego kodu języka – wszystko było dostosowane pod to, by tylko Ira Xoran mógł zrozumieć treści, które wypluwał ekran.

Pomysł tak dobry, że aż wkurwiający.

- Jak jest po salariańsku „cofnij"? - spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę, Ral jednak pokręciła głową, gorączkowo grzebiąc w omni-kluczu i próbując zhakować systemy obronne maszyny. Na nic, wszystko było obszyte grubymi, wieloletnimi firewallami. Potrzebowałaby minimum trzech minut, by to złamać. O dwie za mało.

Velo spojrzał jeszcze raz na rzędy dziwacznych cyferek i literek, w panice szukając jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. Na próżno, nie potrafił zrozumieć pojedynczej litery.

- Nie! - rąbnął wściekle pięścią w maszynę, ekran zabuczał, mrugnął na chwilę i wrócił do poprzedniego stanu. Musiałby przestrzelić procesor, nie dawało to jednak gwarancji, że maszyna przestanie wysyłać. To nie było laboratorium Nery, nic tutaj nie było odcięte od publicznych sieci extranetu.

- _Enake – _Drell podniósł głowę i ujrzał Marka Cabro stojącego w drzwiach. - _Enake, _z tym dziwnym, przedłużonym „n" w środku_ – _dodał mężczyzna, posyłając mu zniecierpliwione spojrzenie. Ajos wklepał kod i z ulgą zauważył, jak wszelkie procesy, liczniki oraz inne zapełniające się paski stanęły w miejscu.

- Skąd wiedziałeś? - Ral wyłączyła omni-klucz, kierując szybkę hełmu w stronę człowieka. Zignorowała fakt, że wiatraczki w jej hełmie zaczęły cichutko wirować, filtrując jakiś smród, który przytargał ze sobą Cabro. Pewnie alkoholu.

Żołnierz machnął ręką w odpowiedzi. Nie miał zbytniej ochoty opowiadać o, nieraz dziwacznych i eksperymentalnych, szkoleniach SFOR-y.

- Zbierajmy się, przed tą ruderą zaczyna robić się podejrzanie.

Mark zerknął z niepokojem na podejrzanych rzezimieszków, którzy najwyraźniej wyczuli burdę i okazję do łatwego zarobku. Dwóch krogan i człowiek. Nietrudno było się domyślić, kto jest mózgiem tego trzyosobowego gangu. Na wszelki wypadek odsłonił lekko broń schowaną pod skórzaną kurtką. To sprawi, że dwa razy się zastanowią, choć szczerze wątpił, czy kroganie są zdolni do takiego wysiłku.

Velo porwał coś niewielkiego ze stołu, prawdopodobnie jakiś nośnik danych i kolbą rozwalił kilka urządzeń na chybił-trafił. Ral przepaliła resztę omni-kluczem.

- Co z nim? - Cabro wskazał na leżącego na podłodze salarianina. Nieborak jeszcze oddychał, choć świszczący oddech wskazywał, że nie był w najlepszym stanie. Na jego czole wykwitł piękny, zielonkawy siniak. Albo krwiak, w przypadku tej rasy ciężko cokolwiek wywnioskować, u nich nawet poparzenia wyglądają podobnie.

Quarianka chwyciła swojego chłopaka za dłoń i ścisnęła lekko. Na gadziej, pokrytej gdzieniegdzie czarnymi łuskami twarzy pojawiła się nagle irytacja.

- Zostawiamy go – mruknął niechętnie złodziej, wyrywając rękę i wychodząc. On również dojrzał czekających na nich rzezimieszków, bez krępacji pokazał im ciężki pistolet, uśmiechając się krzywo. Ral wyszła tuż za nim. Nie trzeba było widzieć jej twarzy, by wyczuć, że jest zła. W powietrzu najwyraźniej krążyła małżeńska sprzeczka, a na dodatek oboje byli uzbrojeni. Osobiście Cabro postawiłby na dziewczynę ze strzelbą.

- Świetnie. - Żołnierz westchnął ciężko i ruszył za nimi, nie mając lepszego pomysłu. Kroganie wraz z człowiekiem dalej tkwili w tym samym miejscu niczym banda kołków, odprowadzając ich wzrokiem. Nie wyglądali na specjalnie szczęśliwych.

- Co teraz? - spytał Mark. - Chciałbym się wreszcie przebrać, śmierdzę tym gównem z baru. – Powąchał skrawek kurtki i skrzywił się mocno, kiedy poczuł mdlący, nieprzyjemny odór.

- To nie jest głupi pomysł – stwierdziła Ral, wskazując na umoczony w trunkach tyłek. Do tej pory się nie skarżyli, chcąc po prostu uciec z miejsca zbrodni, ale zapach stawał się powoli nie do zniesienia. Na dodatek wszystkim przydałaby się chwila, by pozbierać myśli oraz – w przypadku Cabro – solidny prysznic.

Velo przystanął, spojrzał na człowieka. Bez złośliwości, bez niechęci, bez sympatii – kompletnie pustym, neutralnym wzrokiem. Wydawał się analizować coś przez kilka długich, milczących sekund, po czym nagle zamarł i zupełne odpłynął.

- Velo? - spytał mężczyzna niepewnie.

- Spokojnie, pamięć ejdetyczna. Rzadko jej używa, kretyn, ale czasem się przydaje. - odpowiedziała Ral, jednocześnie potwierdzając Markowi, że drella czeka niezła kłótnia. Ilość jadu w słowie „kretyn" zawstydziłaby każdą miażdżypaszczę.

W takich chwilach żołnierz cieszył się, że jest w związku jedynie z butelką whisky. Szkocka nie pyta, szkocka rozumie. Syknął z bólu, kiedy mocny skurcz przypomniał mu o tym, że nie zażył jeszcze dziennej dawki czerwonego piasku. Żołądek skurczył się gwałtownie, wylewając się z siebie wszystko, czego jeszcze nie zdołał przetrawić. Cabro jednym ruchem odwrócił się i schylił, wiedząc co nastąpi.

Różnokolorowy, bolesny bełt.

- Ooooch, fuj – Quarianka odwróciła głowę, po części zażenowana, po części obrzydzona. - A tobie co?

- Nie...nieważneeeee – Drugi bełt. Cabro otarł usta, upewnił się, że nie ubabrał sobie butów oraz spodni i usiadł ciężko na pierwszym lepszym pudle. Dwa pawie wystarczyły, by stracił większość sił i ochoty na cokolwiek. Gdyby teraz w okolicy pojawiłoby się SOC, prawdopodobnie siedziałby tutaj, czekając aż go skują. Bolesna szpila przeszyła jego mózg, coraz mocniej domagając się kolejnej dawki.

Potrzebował piasku albo...

Nieprzyjemny dreszcz zbiegł po plecach, kiedy czyjaś dłoń wylądowała na jego ramieniu. Elli.

Na szczęście Velo w końcu wrócił do rzeczywistości. Poprawił prochowiec, ogarnął wzrokiem półprzytomnego Marka, posłał Ral spojrzenie w stylu „słyszałem co mówiłaś" i wypalił jednych tchem:

- Cabro, idziesz z nami. Twoje mieszkanie odpada, ludzi najłatwiej zidentyfikować, więc już pewnie wiedzą kim jesteś. Twój list gończy musi krążyć po okręgach, prawdopodobnie tych najbliżej Prezydium, zanim dotrą do Zakery lub Sierra minie jeszcze trochę czasu. Dobrze, że trwa wojna, inaczej już byśmy byli w_ zacce_. Mnie rozpoznają po złotych tęczówkach, drelle są mniej-więcej podobne. Ral nawet nie będą próbowali ścigać, quarianie są wszyscy tacy sami. - Gdyby spojrzenia miały jakąkolwiek moc, drell w tej chwili piekłby się żywcem. Żołnierz nie mógł jednak nie zgodzić się z Ajosem – quarianie wyglądają tak samo, różną się jedynie szczegółami, a SOC często nie ma czasu przyglądać się detalom w tłumie.

- Więc co? - Dziewczyna założyła ręce na piersi, nieumyślnie wybrzuszając dwie wypukłości ku uciesze drella. Teraz to Cabro czuł się zażenowany.

- Idziemy do naszego hotelu. Zanim wieści o nas tam dotrą, powinno być bezpiecznie. Soczewki do oczu...ocalały?

- Tak. Pamiętam o takich rzeczach, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

- Jakbyś nie zauważyła, mam większe zmartwienia na głowie – warknął Ajos, mrużąc nieprzyjemnie złote oczy.

- No pewnie, na przykład to, że twoja dziewczyna wygląda jak tysiące innych – syknęła Ral, dwie lampki za szybką hełmu nabrały nagle drapieżniejszego wyrazu. Velo wytrzeszczył oczy, rozkładając ręce w geście niewiniątka.

- Serio? O to chodzi? To wiesz co? Mam dla ciebie newsa. Na karku mamy całe SOC, musimy znaleźć jakiś sposób, by spierdolić z największej stacji w Galaktyce i jakoś dotrzeć do Wędrownej Floty, bym ja mógł pogadać z twoimi – urwał na chwilę, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć odpowiedniego tytułu. – admirałami o tym, byś mogła wrócić do swojego pieprzonego ludu w zamian za – wyciągnął z kieszeni starożytny nośnik danych – informacje, które ustawiłyby nas do końca życia!

- _Wiem _o tym – Ral próbowała się bronić, lecz wiedziała już, że jest na przegranej pozycji. Zawsze, kiedy dochodziło do tego tematu, stawała się nagle bezbronna, wszystkie cięte riposty znikały z jej głowy. Czuła się po części winna temu, że na Ajosie spoczywał taki ciężar. Z drugiej strony przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że złożył Obietnicę jej ojcu i – wedle drellskiej mentalności – musiał jej dotrzymać za wszelką cenę. Nigdy tego do końca nie rozumiała.

- Więc pewnie wiesz, że mam większe problemy niż to, że twój tyłek w skafandrze wygląda jak tysiąc innych tyłków w skafandrze! – ryknął Velo, jego chrypki, przywodzący Markowi na myśl papier ścierny, głos potoczył się echem po uliczce.

- Przepraszam – pisnęła dziewczyna. Cabro zrobiło się jej szkoda, nie mieszał się jednak, siedząc ze spuszczoną głową i czekając, aż kanonada ucichnie. Sam też miał większe zmartwienia – obecność Elli sprawiała, że jego serce miało ochotę wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej i spieprzać bez swojego właściciela, byle najdalej.

- Spoko – warknął Velo, posyłając jej dobitne spojrzenie. Widać, że już miał wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tej kłótni, ale nie mógł w tej chwili nic poradzić. Przesunął wzrok na człowieka. - Cabro, idziesz z nami. - Ruszył bez nich, kierując się dalej w głąb uliczki i klnąc w swoim języku. Translator w omni-kluczu Marka brzęczał cicho, informując właściciela, że nie może nic przetłumaczyć.

Mężczyzna klepnął nieśmiało podłamaną quariankę po ramieniu, okazując swoje wsparcie.

Spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością.

Niko ocknął się, czując pod sobą zimną, twardą ziemię. W głowie huczało mu bardziej niż po największych popijawach w slumsach, jednak tym razem przynajmniej nie miał kaca. Opuchnięta, zbolała większość twarzy wystarczająco dobrze przypominała mu, co się stało. Nigdy nie zapomni wielkiego, wojskowego buciora opadającego na jego facjatę.

Podniósł się z trudem, ze zdziwieniem zarejestrował, że w powietrzu unosi się zapach palonego metalu i sprzętu. Coś musiało się wydarzyć w biurze Ira Xorana, pewnie związanego z drellem i tymi danymi...

Nagłe olśnienie sprawiło, że jego głowa prawie pękła wpół z bólu. Niko syknął i zwinął się w kłębek, chichocząc jak głupi. No tak, drell, dane, wojna ze Żniwiarzami. Nic, tylko iść do SOC, wyśpiewać wszystko za ładną sumkę. W końcu, co miał do stracenia? Bilans zysków i strat wypadał na jego korzyść.

Pozbierał się powoli, ostrożnie. Czuł się jak kaleka po długiej rehabilitacji. Starym, niepotrzebnym odruchem wytrzepał i tak wiecznie umorusany płaszcz. Ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w stronę jednej z uliczek, które prowadziły do następnego okręgu.

Sabor przekroczył niemrawo próg komisariatu SOC. Automatycznie zerknął w lewo na ścianę, gdzie wisiały tablice z obecnie poszukiwanymi zbiegami. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy nie ujrzał tam swojego zdjęcia – kiedyś tak właśnie się wpakował. Przyszedł do funkcjonariuszy z nowinami o dilerach, a oni go capnęli. Oficjalny zarzut: kradzież mienia, do dzisiaj jednak Niko miał wątpliwości, czy kradzież kartonu mandarynek można potraktować tak poważnie. Odsiedział trzy dni w pace i wrócił na ulicę. Nie rozpamiętywał tego jednak źle – przez trzy doby było mu w miarę ciepło, dostawał żarcie, miał nawet klozet. A klawisze nie traktowali go źle, Sabor miał opinię porządnego żula – nie pakował się w kłopoty, zawsze przyniósł jakieś informacje za kilka kredytów, opowiedział niestworzoną historyjkę o hanarskich dziwkach podrywających elkorów.

Teraz jednak wiedział, że na kilku kredytach się nie skończy. Przed ścianą, wyświetlane przez aparaturę holograficzną, wyświetlone zostały portrety najważniejszych zbiegów. Drell i mężczyzna o fioletowych oczach. Niko przywołał w pamięci obraz dwóch cycatych dziwek asari na jego prywatnym frachtowcu. I z butelką koniaku. Przełknął głośno ślinę.

- Yyy... panie władzo, ten tego, ja miałbym sprawę – zaczepił nieśmiało najbliższego turianina w mundurze. Funkcjonariusz odwrócił się, prezentując pokrytą tatuażami, gadzią twarz.

- O, Sabor. Masz coś dla nas?

Twarz żula rozpromieniła się, zepsute zęby błysnęły krótko.

- Jego – wskazał palcem na portret Ajosa Velo.

Rozdział 6 „Coś więcej"

Oparła się o ściankę prysznica, pozwalając by woda, zmieszana jeszcze w słuchawce z aromatem kwiatów pomarańczy oraz żelem z thessiańskiej datury, spływała swobodnie po jej ciele. Lubiła takie chwile prywatności, kiedy mogła zamknąć się na świat, wsłuchać w szum i spokojnie pomyśleć, przy okazji zmywając z siebie smród biura lub, jak w tym wypadku, krogańskich przystawek.

Pokręciła nosem, wciąż czując zapach nieświeżej ryby nadziewanej mięsem z pyjaka, która wylądowała w jej włosach podczas pościgu za drellem. Nieudanym pościgu, jak sobie powtarzała od kilku godzin. I chociaż uruchomili dodatkowe patrole, wyświetlili listy gończe w każdym możliwym miejscu, przeprogramowali nawet część czujników biometrycznych, by

reagowały tylko na drella lub jego pomocników, to jednak nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że nawet z całym tym wsparciem, wciąż może przegrać. Mercer nigdy nie pozwalała, by jakikolwiek złoczyńca umknął jej żywy i nie ukrywała, że jest z tego dumna. Ścigała ich do ostatniej chwili, często balansując na krawędzi prawa, łamiąc przepisy, wszczynając strzelaniny. Cel, zawsze taki sam, uświęcał dla niej wszelkie środki.

Dorwać drania za wszelką cenę.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją irytujący pisk pagera w omni-kluczu.

Musnęła od niechcenia dotykową klawiaturkę, odpowiedzialną za temperaturę wody oraz tryby prysznica, boleśnie zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie minęła chwila tylko dla niej. Otworzyła drzwiczki, kłęby pary, dotychczas powstrzymywane przez szkło oraz efekt masy, rozgościły się w łazience, sekundę później znikając w filtrze wentylacyjnym.

Zaczęła się pośpieszne wycierać, nie mogąc wytrzymać z uporczywie piszczącym omni-kluczem. Sięgnęła jedną ręką do urządzenia, odebrała wiadomość, jednocześnie blokując dostęp dla przesyłania obrazu. Nie życzyła sobie, by ktoś z biura widział ją nago, z nieułożonymi włosami i bez makijażu.

- Halo? Mercer? Czemu cię nie widzę? - Usłyszała wysoki, wiecznie poddenerwowany głos Glitcha, salariańskiego speca od przesłuchań z SOC.

- Jestem nago – odpowiedziała bez ogródek. Gdyby gadała z człowiekiem, wymyśliłaby pewnie jakiś dobry, dla którego nie może pokazać swojej gęby na ekranie. Na salarianine wizja jej golizny nie zrobiła jednak wrażenia.

- Aha – skwitował beznamiętnie. - Jest sprawa. Przyszedł tutaj taki człowiek. Niko Sabor. Ma informacje o tym poszukiwanym drellu.

Liz na moment przerwała wycieranie się, skupiając swoją uwagę na omni-kluczu. Nazwisko tego człowieka nic jej nie mówiło, wzbudziło jedynie niepokój, irracjonalną podejrzliwość. Nie miała w zwyczaju wierzyć w nagłą pomoc znikąd, zawsze był jakiś haczyk.

- Powiedział coś konkretnego? - zapytała, odwieszając ręcznik i podchodząc do lustra. Czuła nieprzyjemny chłód w miejscach, gdzie skóra jeszcze była mokra.


End file.
